Legacy of The Flash
by Mills65
Summary: Naruto messed up Mizuki's directions and ended up near a very familiar house and battleground used thirteen years ago, helping him discover who his parents were. With that, he decided to finally be what he was supposed to be since his birth...The Legacy of The Flash.
1. Directions

**Hi! This is my first story, hopefully you all enjoy? :D**

**I don't own Naruto, if I had...well it would probably would have ended some time ago.**

**Also fair warning, I may not use the kun,chan,san,etc stuff unless the person who is talking usually deals with that such as Naruto talking about Sakura or Hinata thinking to herself about Naruto and well you get the point.**

* * *

**Intro Arc**

**Chapter 1: Directions**

Naruto couldn't believe it at all that he had another chance to graduate the academy and become a Ninja. One step closer to his dream of becoming Hokage. He had recently, like mere hours ago, failed the exam and now here was a chance to graduate with people his age.

"Sensei, what do I have to do then? Huh? Well? Tell me! Please!" Naruto bantered a little as he kept talking not giving Mizuki-Sensei any time to reply at all.

"Calm down for a second Naruto. I am only doing this because I think you can become an amazing ninja one day. Maybe even amazing enough to become our Hokage" Mizuki said with a soft smile.

Naruto looked at the smile for a second thinking that it didn't seem that trustworthy but his mind was overjoyed still by the simple fact of that he still had a chance to pass the academy.

He had already tried many times to get out of the academy by graduating. He guessed it was all going to work out and he was going to pass with people his actual age group. The way he saw is was that if he could pass then he could become stronger and gain acknowledgement from everyone in the Leaf. He didn't know why but it seemed as though if people didn't fancy him very well or at all. He noticed how over priced his buying were expect at Ichiraku Ramen stand. That reminded him that he needed to get some ramen after this all was done and over with. He tapped his chin losing himself to his thoughts.

'Hmm how much money do I have to buy ramen today? If only it was cheaper and then I could eat even more ramen! That would like...heaven ya know?! When I become Hokage, I'll make ramen the national food of the Leaf and I can get it for free.'

Looking back at Mizuki after losing himself to his inner ramen thoughts, he grinned like a fox of some sort,"So what is it then? I can do anything ya know?!" He yelled to the heavens.

Mizuki almost let his grin falter as he saw the fox like grin making him want to kill the boy right here and right now but he would wait until later for that. He knelled down softly and looked Naruto into the eyes.

"Alright you are going to have to borrow the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage Residence and learn one of the jutsu from there. I want you to meet me at this location," Mizuki said pulling out a map and pointing to a forest area that could have been a training ground.

Naruto softly nodded his head," I got this ya know? If I am going to become the greatest Hokage, I got to do this!" He said loudly once again. Mizuki just stared at him wondering if Naruto had a volume switch somewhere on him that he could use to shut the little orange runt up.

Nodding his head, Mizuki disappeared with a cloud around appearing. Naruto seeing this got excited and clenched his fist somewhat jealous.

'Body Flicker Technique huh? Mizuki Sensei must be pretty strong to use that' Naruto thought as he looked down at his fist but began his prankster thinking to get the scroll from the Hokage.

Later that evening Naruto was quietly sneaking past the ANBU guards stationed in the tower. He didn't know how but he seemed extremely well at stealth. Maybe it had something to do with his outfit and looks. He looked down at himself. Maybe with his golden blond spiky hair and his blue eyes, that constantly were different shades of blue he noticed when in different moods, he had tried to avoid being seen without even noticing it. Although it didn't take much effort for the villagers since they never wanted to see him anyways so technically Naruto was doing them and himself both a favor.

Looking down at his outfit though, he guessed he wanted the attention. Besides his normal thoughts to prank, he pushed them into over drive sometimes just to think of special schemes to surprise everyone. He then thought of his recent prank that painted the Hokage's mountain. He thought it was his best scheme yet including the factor that he had worn his signature orange tracksuit that had blue of the upper shoulders and waist.

Painting attention to the objective at hand, he made it to the Hokage's residence in the tower. He peaked his head in to see if the Old man Hokage was in the office. He wasn't so Naruto quietly but quickly made his way to where the scroll was. Taking it quickly, he made his way out of the office with the scroll now on his back. Quickly though, he ran into a problem seeing Hiruzen Sarutobi in front of him holding a glass of tea or some sort of drink.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Hiruzen said his voice just now noticing the scroll on his back," Why do you have that seal?"

Quickly thinking on his toes, something that he was a natural at for some reason, he put up his hands in the ram seal,"**Sexy Jutsu**!" turning himself into a naked version of himself with clouds covering his more important parts. Hiruzen blushed softly as his nose soon was bleeding and he was knocked out from his surprise and hidden pervert.

"Who would have thought you were pervert of all people Old Man ya know?" Naruto said out loud to himself as he then realized he quickly had to run away if the Hokage had woken up anytime soon. He had to learn a jutsu quick now that they knew he had it.

Hurrying out of the tower but not without being his normal stealthy self, he made it on the outskirts of the village. Looking down at the ground, he was deep in thought trying to remember something.

"Now where did Mizuki-sensei say to go to train? Uhm let's go this way!" Naruto said talking to himself as he turned to the right heading through the forest unknowingly going the complete opposite way.

After awhile, Naruto made it to a wide area clear of forest as if it looked like it was destroyed by some type of battle. Next to the trees was a destroyed little cozy home that looked all too familiar for Naruto not to know where he was. Looking at it from on the top of tree he was on, he noticed there was also a gigantic circle around some of the area as if it was used to block something from getting out.

Naruto paid that no attention as of right now as he sat in the middle reading the scroll full of jutsu. His eyes soon go upon the jutsu called Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Hmm let's read it. Shadow Clone Jutsu, B-Rank, known by most Jounin. Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creatures clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies and not just illusions. Chakra is evenly distributed among every clone. They are capable of performing techniques on their own but will usually disperse after one to two hits unless an experienced user of said jutsu. They also can't be distinguished from the actual person. Useful for training purposes since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the number of clones being used to train," Naruto read to himself slowly but got more excited the farther he got about the bad-assness of the jutsu.

"Alright I am going to perfect this jutsu! Ya know?!" He yelled out to himself causing somewhat of an echo. Looking at the scroll once more, he saw what hand seals he would need to use, he got to work.

Unknowing to Naruto, the entire ninja population of the Leaf were all looking for the said blond including said blonde's teacher Iruka Umino.

Iruka was afraid for his brother like figure Naruto. They had grown so close since that incident with the Takigakure spies. He wondered if that was the Third's plan all alone to make him gain someone close while also protecting Naruto in the process. He wouldn't doubt it since Hiruzen was so smart and wiseful. Shaking his head softly to get back on the topic of hand, Iruka paid attention as he hoped off of the wall running through the forest.

He kept stopping after some time to send out chakra to sense for Naruto. Not many people, especially the kids, knew that almost every academy teacher was somewhat of a sensor. He smirked somewhat when he thought about if Naruto knew about this. He always tried to sneak out of the window or sleep in class only to get caught. It was even more so for Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka who slept more than Naruto. That was also how Iruka was one if the only person able to find Naruto.

Iruka kept wondering around sending out sensors hoping that he could find Naruto first. He didn't want to know what would happen if any of the other shinobi found him first.

Meanwhile the Third Hokage sat in his seat worried as he had his hands on a magical ball showing Naruto trying to make Shadow Clone with surprising process.

"What are you planning Naruto?" Hiruzen said softly wondering what was happening here as he ran a hand through his formerly darkish brown hair which was now grey.

He looked extremely worried as well though noticing the exact spot where the young blond was. He didn't want Naruto to find out about his parents just yet. He wanted to wait until he was older and stronger. Sadly if Naruto's curious mind that came from Kushina, wondered around his plans would be brutally ripped apart and he would have to enter the life of one Naruto Namikaze.

Thinking of that made the elderly Hokage look up at the pictures of the former Hokages mostly though the fourth and final picture. It looked as though if it was an older Naruto expect without the whiskers and a different face structure. Hiruzen shook his head softly wondering if he had made the right choice thirteen years ago. He knew though that he had another decision to make tonight that would surely make the entire shinobi world shake. If he would leave Naruto to wonder to make the rightly redemption he did all of those years ago or stop him now and continue down that dark lane.

Hiruzen stayed in his position unable to come to a conclusion until he finally just decided to let the young blond find out if he so willingly decided too. It didn't look at though Naruto was looking to be curious as of right now. It looked as though he was on a mission and had Minato's determination face mixed with Kushina. That young face could scare or motivate anyone that saw it. Honestly he was surprised that no one could tell that this was Minato's son. The only ones who had actually figured it was out were his son Asuma and Minato's student Kakashi.

The topic at hand, Naruto, was currently exhausted and out of breath after many hours of training but he couldn't believe it. He had finally done it. He had been able to successfully do the shadow clone jutsu multiple times to a very large scale.

Sitting down he huffed somewhat looking up at the sky," I finally did it. Mizuki Sensei is going to be so proud of me and I can become a Genin after all this time!" He yelled out to the sky not caring if anyone heard him or aware what was happening back in the village.

Finally standing back up, Naruto brushed off his orange pants looking up at the sky with a smirk on his face," There is no way anyone is getting in my way to become Hokage now ya know?" He said to himself.

After talking to himself about his growth for another ten or so minutes, he finally decided to look around some letting curiosity get the best of him. Looking at the wreck of the house, he left his mind wonder climbing over the wreck wall.

"I wonder what happened here? Maybe the Kyuubi broke it when it rampaged through here. That's kind of sad. It looks like a nice house," Naruto thought out loud to himself trying to figure out the puzzle of what it felt so familiar to him.

Looking at the ground, or at least what was shown with the roof of the house on the ground, he followed the uncovered path. Coming up to a crib, Naruto could not help but smile largely at it somewhat. It made him upset though thinking that he hadn't that good of a childhood or at least from what he remembered. As far as his memory could go, people always ignored or hated him. He had no family besides The Third Hokage, Iruka, and the chefs at Ichiraku Ramen.

Looking back over now though, he saw an object in the little crib that looked as though it hadn't been touched for a very long time. Reaching in he pulled out a drum like object that had two things on it. Naruto moved it around some enjoying the beating sound that came off of it.

'Why does this feel so familiar? I haven't ever been here. What is this?' Naruto thought now with some concern obvious on his face.

Looking around some more, he discovered something under the crib. It looked as though it was kunai but with three blades but it looked all too different like he should know what it was. Thinking back to his very limited knowledge of history, he kept thinking back to previous events. He sadly couldn't think of anything as he stuck it in his back pocket. He would ask Iruka or Third Hokage about this later. They were two of the smartest people he knew.

To his curious mind, he kept wondering what else he could find and soon it paid off as he found a picture of two people. Once again the feeling of familiarity arose but Naruto had no clue who these people were.

On the picture showed two people, one male and one female. Naruto instantly knew who the male was. It was his idol, The Fourth Hokage. The one who had died defeating the Kyubi and protecting the Leaf. His nickname was the Yellow Flash and for good reason with his bright blond hair. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this noticing his signature bright blue eyes and golden locks on the face of the Fourth Hokage. It didn't match up though which had him look at the next fact.

Looking at this beautiful woman, Naruto felt a pain in his heart wondering why exactly he felt it. She had unbelievably amazing red hair and darker blue eyes then the Fourth and himself. She had the same facially structure as him though making raise his other eyebrow He then pieced it all together when he saw The Fourth's hand wrapped around her pregnant stomach laying them on top of it. That is why he fell making a loud umph sound.

"There is no way! This can't be happening!?" Naruto yelled out making a giant echo of himself through the mountains but he kept looking at the picture with tears forming from his eyes. He refused to break eye contact as if this was like a dream and he didn't want to wake up ever.

Finally after ten or so minutes of crying with his eyes shut, he hesitantly opened them starring down at the pictures of his parents. He couldn't believe it and he really wanted to know why it was hidden from him. The Third was going to have to explain it all to him. He knew he knew it was all obvious now. He always said that he had to wait until he was older. Naruto laughed softly but not really since he was still pissed.

'I guess it's later now,' the thought came to Naruto mind knowing there had to be something he was missing which would be why he wasn't told.

Naruto just laid in the grass for what seemed like hours just starring at his parent's photo laughing and crying to himself until he heard a deep chuckle in the woods.

"Who's out there!?"

"Naruto boy, you didn't go to where I told you to go. It took me forever to find you after all of this," Came a deep and scary voice from the man who started it all, Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei" Naruto cried in his usefully happy voice now seeing the man who was going to make him a Genin now.

"Yes Naruto?" Mizuki said hiding some of the malice in his voice but barely at that.

"I did it! I got the scroll! I get to become a Genin now right ya know?" Naruto yelled out in a joyful tone tapping the scroll on his back.

Mizuki tapped the giant shuriken on his back," Yep. I guess you do. I was kind of doubtful that you could do it though."

"Of course I could do it! I am Naruto Uzumaki. I can do everything and anything. Ya know?!" Naruto yelled out poking his chest with his index finger not really paying much attention to Mizuki.

"NOW DIE"

"What?" Naruto yelled out as he turned his head back over to where Mizuki was only to see a giant shuriken flying at him incredibly fast.

'Shit, I'm too exhausted to move and that's going way too fast for me to use Shadow Clones. Think Naruto think!' He yelled to himself in his mind as the shuriken kept coming closer and closer to his body.

Naruto closed his eyes ready for the impact and die. At least he had found out who his parents were. He could only imagine at how they felt about him.

But as the seconds passed, Naruto was pushed down onto the ground feeling someone kneeling right above him.

Slowing opening his eyes, he really wished he hadn't as he saw Iruka with tears following off of his face.

"Iru-ka-sensei," Naruto barely mumbled out shocked that Iruka would sacrifice himself for Naruto. He shook his head gently with new tears following down his face.

"Don't cry Naruto. I want you to run far far away with that scroll alright? Do not let Mizuki get it at all cost. Alright?" Iruka said still trying to fight through the pain as he pulled the shuriken out revealing a large gash in his back.

Mizuki on the other hand had other plans as he appeared next to them kicking Iruka in the ribs hard sending him flying into a tree.

"IRUKA-SENSIA" Naruto yelled out jumping back quickly with reflexes that he didn't know he had when he barely saw Mizuki.

"Shut up you demon! You killed Iruka's parents! Why in the hell would he protect you!? He is only trying to get the scroll to stop you from gaining more power" Mizuki said with an evil look in his eyes.

Naruto with tears in his eyes quickly turned around taking a quick glance at Iruka before he disappeared running in the forest.

Mizuki laughed with a grin on his face," It's always better when the prey have to run," He said out loud barely dodging the kunai that swept past his face. Looking over to where the kunai ordinated from, he saw his former friend Iruka barely standing.

"Why would you do that Iruka? I was going to let you live to see Naruto die but now you're going to die and Naruto is going to have to see that," Mizuki said grabbing his final shuriken off his back.

"I have one final question though. Why would you kill yourself over that stupid demon? Over the damn Kyuubi!? The one that had causes many pain to all of Konoha. It even killed your parents!" Mizuki yelled out not knowing an orange yellow headed boy was sitting behind a tree listening to the entire conversation.

"That's simple. It's because he isn't the Kyuubi. He is Naruto Uzumaki my student and like my brother and I won't let you hurt my future Hokage!" Iruka yelled out throwing another weak kunai at him only for it to the ground in front of Mizuki.

"I think he'll prove you wrong. I think with that scroll, he'll finish the village and become the monster everyone thinks he is. He is the Kyubi! It's sealed inside of him! What else does that mean!?" Mizuki yelled out crazily getting ready to throw the weapon at Iruka.

"That's where you're wrong. Sure Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him but he would never hurt the village. He loves it more than anybody in the village besides the former Hokage. He has every reason and then some to destroy the village but he won't because he is a ninja of the Leaf! He will protect it with his life just like I am protecting him!" Iruka yelled out trying to stand up now to fight Mizuki off and protect Naruto even for a second longer.

Mizuki laughed softly," I'll make sure to tell the demon just how much you cared after I am done with you," He said throwing the shuriken at dangerously fast speed.

It came speeding at Iruka as he planned to let it hit him until he saw an orange blur jump in front of him somehow kicking the speeding shuriken up going over their heads.

"Don't ever and I mean ever touch my sensei! I promise you Iruka, I won't let him get near you," Naruto said taking off what would be known as one of his signature poses looking at Mizuki with a look that everybody thought was gone thirteen long years ago.

Mizuki backed up a little frightened at his look but quickly re-spotted himself not getting scared from the demon himself.

"**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!** Naruto yelled out with a big poof of smoke covering the entire field and some of the trees. After a few seconds, the smoke blew away with the wind revealing a monster amount of Narutos all who had the same determined look on their face looking down at Mizuki.

Iruka looked amazed as he saw the entire pack of Naruto jump at Mizuki taking turns hitting him for good ten or so minutes. Then the smoke appeared again and left leaving one dumbly smiling Naruto at him with Mizuki on the ground beat into a little crater.

Iruka leaned against a tree with a smile on his face," Come on over here Naruto. I have a gift for you," He said with a motioning finger.

Naruto quickly ran over," Who cares about gifts!? Are you alright Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto yelled out like he was a mile away.

Iruka nodded his head," Nothing some bed rest won't solve, don't worry about me it's you I am worried about. You should be drained of chakra after using so much on a Jonin level jutsu!" He said worryingly but knew he was doing it for nothing as his little brotherly figure shook his head at him. That's when he knew Naruto was extremely special to be able to contain that much chakra. No wonder why he wasn't able to make a normal clone.

"Alright now close your eyes so I can give you my gift," Iruka said watching the young blond shut his eyes but looked like he was ready to burst with energy. He gently swayed off his headband and put it on Naruto's head tying it just like a caring family member would do.

"Okay open your eyes" Iruka simply said laying his back on the tree again.

Naruto gently opened his eyes seeing Iruka with a gigantic smile on his face but the thing that tipped him off was he currently had no headband on.

"Congratulations Naruto! You pass!" Iruka yelled in a Naruto like fashion and hugged him feeling Naruto tears fall in excitement with only one thing racing through his mind.

'I'll make you proud Mom and Dad'

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but hey we all got to start somewhere ehh?**

**Rate, Review, Message, just leave some type of feedback and I'll back sure to love you 3 ;3**


	2. Training

**Chaptah 2! Here it is ;3 if you were expecting the Genin teams just yet, well you gotta wait! That is going to be in next update. Any who I have a question for everybody.**

**Would you like it if I made this a Naruto and Kurotsuchi pairing story? I am going to do it but I just want to know how you guys and gals feel about it ^_^ Anywho, im done rambling! Enjoyyy**

* * *

Intro Arc

Chapter 2: Training

Hiruzen ran his hand through his hair softly looking down at the quiet Naruto in the seat across from him. He couldn't help but feel the similar feeling seeing the Minato like look on the young blonde's face.

"So what is your first question Naruto?" Hiruzen said cupping his hands together placing them under his chin in a thoughtful pose.

"Am I really the Kyuubi?"

Hiruzen frowned as he shook his head," No it's not true. It's true that you are the container of the Kyuubi though. It happened on your birth which I'm sure you understand now why Minato had to do so with your recent findings in that house. If you still are in doubt that you are the Kyuubi think of yourself as a scroll and the Kyuubi as a kunai. If a kunai is sealed in the scroll, that doesn't make the scroll a kunai does it?"

Naruto, deep in thought, shook his head getting what the Third meant. He still wanted to know what exactly really happened that night and none of the bullshit made up stuff he had heard of the Fourth killing the Kyubi.

"Can…I know what happened that night old man? What exactly happened with out made up shit?" Naruto asked once again.

"Please don't curse in front of me Naruto but I am sorry but I don't exactly know what had happened. I can tell you what I know but really the only person or thing that is alive knows what happened is the Kyubi itself" Hiruzen said wondering inwardly about the seal and its functions if Naruto could talk to the Kyubi yet or not. He would need to have Jiraiya visit soon to check.

"I would greatly appreciate if you told me what you know old man and I'm sorry, I'll never do it again ya know?" said Naruto with some happiness returning in his voice.

Hiruzen nodded smiling seeing the Naruto he knew come back even if it was only for a short second; it was worth it seeing the smile on his face.

"Of course I can Naruto but once I start no questions until I stop my story. Alright?" Hiruzen asked him instantly gaining a nod from Naruto. He could only smile seeing the excitement on Naruto's face.

"Alright it all started in around early December of the year before your birth. We had just found Kushina, your mother, was pregnant with you. Now you're probably wondering why I said December instead of say January or February but there is something special about your mother. Besides of course from her amazing personality that you seem to have as well, she was also the junchuuriki of the Kyubi like you are. With female junchuuriki, their pregnancy last ten months. Fast forward to October 9th, your parents were so excited for your birth to be coming. Since your mother was a junchuuriki though, there was a chance that the seal placed on Kyubi during child birth could break. So for an insurance policy we had prepared for a disclosed location during your birth."

Hiruzen breathed softly as he had just talked a lot and looked over at Naruto who surprisingly hadn't interrupted yet. He could only shake his head with a small chuckle seeing that Minato type of facial expression of seriousness on Naruto's face. He couldn't believe that someone who acted so much like Kushina could flip a simple switch and be like one of the greatest shinobi Konoha had ever produced.

'Mom, was like me?'

"That is when my knowledge goes kind of fuzzy I am sorry Naruto. I remember it was October 10th around one in the morning when all of sudden the Kyuubi appeared in the middle of the village. It started to wreck havoc upon the village destroying most of it. We actually have just recently hit one hundred percent working again but that's beside the point. After thirty or so minutes of holding off the Kyuubi, your father arrived from somewhere that I don't know. He used his toad summon Gamabunta to battle the Nine Tails for some time. Then the Kyuubi got ready to shoot some destructive ball until Minato teleported it away with his signature Hiraishin Jutsu. I'm sure you know of it or some sort of it with that kunai in your pocket," Hiruzen said again taking out his pipe to smoke some and keep him relaxed.

Naruto rose his eyebrows wondering how the old man knew he had the kunai in his pocket. His eyes wondered around the room seeing his crystal ball on a shelf. He turned back to the Hokage seeing a knowing smile on the wrinkled face. He smirked somewhat as he lifted his butt pulling the kunai out placing it on the desk.

"Can I keep it? I want to honor my family name," Naruto said extremely serious looking at the Hokage like a seasoned shinobi.

"You already have. Your mother's last name was Uzumaki. She would be extremely proud of your prankster schemes but of course you can keep it."

"When you finish your story, can we change my name?"

"Are you sure Naruto? Being an Uzumaki isn't bad at all and should be honored. Sadly I failed my duty as Hokage and couldn't help."

"I never said I want to remove the Uzumaki out of my name. It's been with me for thirteen years. I couldn't ever be known as anybody but an Uzumaki expect for one thing. I'm not just an Uzumaki; I am a Namikaze as well. That's why I want to known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Naruto said with gigantic smile on his face ready to start his new life with a new name.

There was no way he was going to be a dobe or a loser anymore. An Uzumaki Namikaze would be the best of the best. While he knew nothing about the Namikaze, the only member he knew was his father and he was far from weak. The Uzumaki were the same story as well for Naruto at least but he just knew from instincts that his mother was far from puny. He logically defended his reasoning with the fact that the Fourth Hokage had to someone just as strong as or stronger than him to keep him in place. Naruto had to get it somewhere obviously.

Hiruzen starred at the usual little energetic ball of yellow and orange that wasn't moving at all in the seat across from him. It was almost like he was caught in a Nara's shadow jutsu but no one would be smiling that badly when they were caught in a jutsu.

Hiruzen coughed a little to catch Naruto's attention," Alright back to the story Naruto. This may be the hardest part to tell you with certain details,"

Naruto instantly snapped his head back to the current Hokage watching him with so much emotion in one stare. Hiruzen saw the emotions straight through Naruto's excited eyes. They had excitement like said before but deep down trying to hide, he saw sadness.

"Are you sure you want to hear the rest Naruto?"

"Yes Hokage"

"I gathered ANBU to help myself locate the Kyuubi which was easily found from that explosion he fired from his mouth. When I arrived," Hiruzen said but coughed somewhat trying to delay this as far as he could.

"When I arrived I saw something that, out of my many years of being a shinobi, I'll never forget. It was the tailed beast Kyuubi standing over three little bodies compared to him. He had one of his hands, paws; whatever they are called extend towards the three people. Now I'm sure you know who these three are but I'll tell you anyways. The Kyuubi had his claw through two of those people, Minato and Kushina. They were protecting you until the very end Naruto. The third bundle was on a podium type of thing. I tried to help but I just couldn't. Kushina blocked my path with her barrier jutsu. I stood there watching them talk to you for what seemed like a decade. Then finally the nine tails just disappeared sucked inside of you. Your parents were already gone but the thing that surprised me that they both had smiles on their face," Hiruzen said whipping something out of his eyes that he would deny forever was an actual tear.

Naruto stood there for a second trying to peace it together but finally just let his emotions take control as tears escaped his eyes. He sobbed in his seat as he felt someone hug him opening his eye gently to see the Hokage wrapping his arms around him.

"Why? Why did they do it? Couldn't they just let me die with them so I could be happy with my family!?"

The Third Hokage had heard this story many times before from Chunin and Jounin but never before had he heard from a simple Genin who never touched the surface of the outside of Konoha. He had to regain the little ball of confidence Naruto had.

"Naruto, I watched Minato and Kushina grow up through the years. They were amazing people with so much love for people around them. I'm sure they loved you more than anyone in the entire Shinobi world knows love. They trusted you. They gave you a legacy but also a final job. You were already a ninja of the Leaf by the time you were an hour old. Konoha always will be in great debt to the holder of our demon, of our problem. I am so sorry it was you who had to do it but simply it could be no one else," Hiruzen said rubbing the shaky yellow hair around as he continued to speak trying to calm Naruto down.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked throughout his sobs and tears wondering what the old man was talking about.

"It's as simple as this. Who could hold the Kyuubi to bay better then the son of Red Death and The Yellow Flash? Your outfit's highly appropriate of their colors without even knowing it, you were a combination of them," Hiruzen said with a smile on his face kissing his forehead as he stepped away.

Naruto just hugged himself somewhat as his mind was deep in thought. The Third Hokage, like always, was right about the Kyuubi situation and anything in general.

"Old man, can I stay here with you? I don't want to be home alone tonight,"

Hiruzen simply nodded his head standing up and walking over to a hidden closet picking out a blanket throwing it to Naruto who had made his way over to the couch.

"Good night Old man. Thank you so much…..for everything," Naruto whispered silently barely a whisper but he knew the Hokage heard him.

The Third Hokage smiled gently looking over at his successor's son and most likely was going to be his successor when he was older.

Turning his attention back to his documents he looked at all of the Genin who had passed and where to put them. It was simply in luck that Naruto passed in his way because now they had eight heirs of the clans in the village with one extremely useful civilian born Kunoichi that looked extremely promising. The rest looked just average as best and most likely wouldn't pass the test.

Seeing their academy teacher, Iruka, recommended teams almost made him laugh. Iruka was always a great teacher and one of their best but making teams, it seemed as though where Iruka lasted.

'Naruto being with Sasuke would be just asking for trouble. I have only seen them together once and know they wouldn't work out. There is no way I am letting them together no matter what,' Hiruzen thought as he scribbled thoughts down on a piece of paper he was trying to make teams with.

'Maybe, just maybe it's time to break tradition and have one team with all of the same gender. Too many times I have been stuck with the complaints of the fan girl's objective as they like to call it' Hiruzen thought as he shivered somewhat thanking Kami that there was no fan girl after him when he was just graduating.

Hiruzen peeked over to look at Naruto with a gentle smile and determination that hadn't been seen for a long time, "I'm not going to fail you anymore Naruto. I'll teach you just like I taught the Sanin and the first two Hokages taught me. " He said writing down his final plans for the teams.

Hiruzen rubbed his sore back from sitting so much,"Well as best as a I said," he added with a small chuckle.

'Now how do I plan on telling everyone about your secret young Naruto? It sounds like a bad idea with Iwa. Maybe I can get a treaty of some sort done with Onoki before he finds out so it looks bad if it breaks out. I refuse to show weakness though. I will set up the Leaf for a return to power. We may look like the toughness around but Kumo could easily take us over. As Hokage, I refuse to let that happening starting with your generation Naruto' Hiruzen thought to himself with a grin he hadn't used since he was a little kid.

* * *

Naruto stretched softly as he opened his eyes," Hmm?"

Looking around, Naruto noticed he was now in his broke down messy apartment. Frowning softly, he wondered if the Namikaze had a clan home or something he could move into. Anything to make himself closer to his once close family.

After he trained some, he would talk to the Hokage about it and anything else that came with being an heir. He knew there was some responsibility from being friends with Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and somewhat Shino. He just had no clue what exactly were those responsibilities.

After a quick shower and breakfast which was ramen, he excited his home locking it behind himself. Shaking his head, he wondered why exactly the villagers did that to him when he was suppose to be claimed as a hero. Shrugging his shoulders gently, he didn't really care anymore, he'd prove them wrong.

Looking down some, he noticed he had his goggles around his neck still. Taking them off and starring at them somewhat, he wondered now who exactly gave him it? He would find them one day and thank day no matter the cost, it was one of his first gifts besides his frog wallet.

Walking to the training grounds, Naruto quickly yelled out in excitement," Day 1 of my journey to crushing Sasuke and stealing Sakura's heart! Let's go! Ya know!?"

Taking his signature stance, he made 10 shadow clones and looked at them," Now I remember something about this jutsu and memorization. I want all ten of you to wonder the streets and peek out a good henge. Then go into the library and study all you can of academy jutsu and anything about taijutsu. I have to improve," Naruto said with a sweeping motion of his hands watching the ten other Narutos disappear in the trees.

'Now what can I do to improve myself' Naruto thought with a smile,' Hmm maybe I should work out? I doubt the clones could help with that'

"I think 500 pushups, 200 sit ups, and a couple laps around Konoha will work out good for me today"

"YOUTH!" was echoing throughout the woods right after Naruto had finished his sentence.

Raising his eyebrow, Naruto got in a push up stance," Well that was extremely creepy ya know?"

After he was halfway through with his workout, some of his ten clones from before popped giving him their knowledge.

"Hmm maybe I also need to work on chakra control. From what Iruka-sensei told me I have a lot so I need to work more on that then most people"

Bringing his hands to the shadow clone jutsu again, he brought out 5 again," Yah defiantly need control. Trying to make one clone, I made five," Naruto talked to himself literally.

Turning his face over to his clones during his sit ups," Alright after I finish, I want one to you to disappear to inform the clones at the library to learn more about chakra control. The rest I want to wait around until the clones find out something for you to do"

After Naruto finished his sentence, all five of his clones disappeared in a poof making Naruto face palm

" Oh my Kami, I really am an idiot sometimes."

Summoning five more clones, Naruto just restarted his sit ups knowing they knew what to do hopefully.

After thirty minutes of Naruto's clones watching him do sit ups, they all walked over to trees attempting to walk up them with only their feet.

Naruto smirked at them and continued doing his work out finishing his sit ups soon after.

Stretching softly," Once I'm determined, no one is better than me ya know?!" He talked to himself pushing his thumb into his chest.

After he finished his run, his sweat suit was now full of sweat. Zipping off his top half, he looked around wondering what he could do now.

"Hmm maybe visiting the Old man about my questions now would be good? " Naruto thought to himself as he tied this top half of his jacket around his waist.

After taking a quick detour to his apartment to get a new pair of clothes with consisted of light brown pants and a black shirt and of course his head band around his head, he headed out to the Hokage Tower.

Raising his eyebrow as he walked through the Hokage building wondering how no one questioned him.

'Does no one notice me because I'm not in orange?' Naruto thought to himself in his head wondering how he snuck through the tower with ease the day before.

Grinning evilly to himself, he wondered how he could use this new found knowledge for pranks and other things.

After easily getting past the Hokage's assistant, Naruto knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Come in,"

Naruto smiled gently as he walked through and sat down in the seat across from one of his favorite people in the world.

"What can I do for you Naruto?"

Naruto shyly looked at Hiruzen now wondering how he could ask this as nicely as possible," Uhm,"

"Yes?" Hiruzen said wondering why Naruto had come to his office today.

"I was wondering if uhm my parents had a clan home or something I could move into? I love the apartment you gave me but I want to feel closer to my family as best as I can" Naruto said stuttering somewhat not use to be nervous like this.

Hiruzen looked down at the young thirteen year old boy,"I think I can arrange that. You are the only heir of the both clans so getting into Minato's old home should be easily done. Want to come with me to see your new home?"

Naruto instantly jumped up finding himself with his stupid but real smile on his face, "Yes! Please! I have dreamed of this all of my life ya know!? Let's go old man but don't rush or you'll break your hip ya know!?"

Hiruzen laughed softly at Naruto's joke," Excuse me? I am only sixty nine years old. I can still beat everyone in the village mostly,"

Naruto shook his head,"That's amazing Old man! I doubt many people make it to your age,"

"Well there is the kage of the Stone Village. He is around in middle 80s"

"Middle 80s!? Are all Kage old men?"

"Well the Kage of Kumo is in his fifties but he is the fastest man alive. Suna current Kage is in his forties. though is currently without a kage so you may be exactly right"

"So basically I'll have to wait until my back breaks every time I bend over to become a Kage?" Naruto said scratching his ear looking at Hiruzen kind of not paying attention.

Hiruzen laughed softly starring down at Naruto and padded his head,"Your father became a Kage very young exactly,"

"I'll beat him then. My name isn't Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki for nothing now ya know?!" Naruto said with a smirk looking up at Hiruzen. Hiruzen heard what he said and was reminded of something looking back over at his desk and grab a document handing it over to Naruto.

"What's this?"

"It's to show your heritage. Yesterday while you slept all day, I presented it to them and was met with actual good responses and you are now the official heir of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan to take your office when you are either a Jounin or eighteen."

"Pshh Jounin? I'll be done with that by the time I am like eighteen! Ya know? That's a promise that I'll try my hardest"

"If I am still around by then, I'll hold you too that ya know?" Hiruzen winked using Kushina and Naruto's catch phrase.

Naruto shook his head gently in embarrassment knowing Hiruzen was teasing him.

"Alright let's go Naruto," Hiruzen said with a gentle smile now walking towards his door opening it looking back at the blonde.

Naruto followed Hiruzen out the door and out of the tower instantly headed toward the clan district.

"Was my family this big that they own a clan home near the Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburama, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Saturutobi,-"

"Naruto calm down will you? The Namikaze wasn't a very big clan and nor were the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki have only had two known clan members ever live here. Mito Uzumaki, wife of the First Hokage, and Kushina, wife of the Fourth Hokage, were both extremely good at being kunoichi" Hiruzen said running a hand through his hair which was becoming a habit when with Naruto.

Noticing the silence, he wondered why Naruto was being so quiet but then face palmed himself in his mind when he realized he had asked him to calm down and the only way for Naruto to be calm was to be quiet.

"The Namikaze were basically just the same as well. Minato's parents were the first Namikaze in Konoha. Sadly his mother was killed months after his birth. His father was once a feared warrior as well and a great ANBU for me. Sadly when Minato was 10, his father didn't make it back on a mission. He became an extremely quiet man that didn't exactly talk a lot after that but Kushina soon broke his shell and they spent almost all of their free time together" Hiruzen said seeing the gleeful smile on Naruto's face hearing about his parent's love life and how they ended up. Of course he wouldn't tell him the one time when they were caught by Jiraiya having too much fun on the Hokage's desk.

"Thank you so much for telling me all of this Old man. While you may not be my actual grand father, I like to think you are," Naruto said rubbing a tear out of his eye before it could fall.

Hiruzen stopped and looked at Naruto and hugged him gently,"Trust me you wouldn't want me as your grand father. Just ask my son Asuma how troublesome I am,"

The rest of the walk was extremely quiet compared to when they first begun. After they reached the clan district, Naruto noticed how they walked past the building Naruto making a note of each clan home and what they looked like.

The first looked like a pretty normal home that looked like it went underground of some sorts. Naruto figured that it must be the Aburama clan since they were known to have bugs who love the darkness and hate the sun light.

The second home looked like a restaurant, definitely belonging to the Akimichi clan. No one else had enough taste for food besides maybe Naruto.

The Nara household was next and was easily found as owning the biggest land on Konoha because of their deer and medicine.

Naruto wondered where the Yamanaka clan were and why they weren't next to the Nara's and Akimichi's. Then he remember that they all worked at a flower store.

The next home was one that he didn't recognize at all as one of the main homes. It just looked like a mini mansion then Naruto peeked over at Hiruzen seeing him stopping in his tracks.

"Is this it?"

"Yes it is young Namikaze, it is"

Naruto hadn't seen anything that was so beautiful before in his life. They had a metal gate covering the entire compound and it looked at though it had the clan crest in the entrance. That's when it hit Naruto, the Jounin on Konoha wore the Uzumaki crest on their shoulders. The Uzumaki clan had to be a bigger part of the founding of Konoha then Hiruzen let on if they were on the clothing. Not even the Hyuga or Uchiha could say they were that. That made Naruto feel extremely pleased and special at the same time.

'Stick that up your ass Sasuke!' Naruto inwardly cried to himself making himself laugh which seemed crazy to laugh at a time like this.

"This...This is amazing Old man! Thank you so much! I'll take care of it and make sure I never have a mess ya know!?" Naruto yelled out hugging the Hokage with full force almost making him full if he wasn't a trained shinobi.

Hiruzen smiled gently hugging the blonde sunshine that was Naruto.

"How about you go check it out now? I got to do some painful paperwork"

Naruto nodded his head gently as he caught the keys Hiruzen threw at him,"Of course I will! Thank you again Old Man," Naruto said as he watched the Hokage walk the long way back to the tower.

He quickly turned around back to his new home but before he ran into it. Naruto created his now signature jutsu sending them to his apartment to get his items.

Running through the gate, Naruto smiled gently as he peeked in the back seeing a little forest with a training ground next to the home. Well now, Naruto could train anytime he wanted too at home without worrying about breaking a window...hopefully.

He peeked back over his now home's gates to see his new neighbors besides the Nara and they were the Inuzuka. He could easily tell from all of the dogs wondering around their compound.

Going back to the front, Naruto put the key in the keyhole opening it with a smile on his face as he entered the front door. Peeling off his black shinobi sandals, he ran throughout the home.

The kitchen was a very large kitchen with a quantity of ramen he had never seen before. It looked as though Minato or Kushina liked it just as much as he did.

The dining room was simple with just a table that had three chairs on it with a cup of fruit in the middle. It was connected and basically apart of the living room with the couch feet away. On the other side of the couch was a TV that was in front of stairs.

Naruto also noticed near the bathroom door, there was steps going down but it looked as though it was blocked with a seal. That must be where his parents kept their secrets.

Shaking his head softly from that knowing he couldn't open it just yet since he didn't know a lot about seals, he walked up the stairs seeing a lot of doors.

They mostly all lead to guest bed it looked like expect the three final rooms. The one on the left lead to his parents room where he would be sleeping now. He felt comfort with that for some reason like they were watching him while he slept making him feel protection.

The one on the right lead to what would be his bedroom if his parents hadn't died. He peeked his head in quickly but took it out just as fast when he it saw the orange walls. He just couldn't deal with emotional stuff right now again so soon after the last one he had.

The one directly in the middle was the most interesting to say the least when he found a giant library full of his parent's notes on jutsu and their own techniques. It looked like he wouldn't need the library anymore either. He had tons of jutsu to work on here as well as just books to read about ninja life.

'Old man really deserves something for this. Hmm how about I don't pull a prank for 2 months because of this? Yah he deserves it. Less stress for him,'

Naruto smiled to himself as he put his head in the covers of his parent's, now his, bed after he exited the library. This looked like an amazing start for him.

* * *

It had been two weeks since that incident Naruto learned of his parents and the Kyuubi. He brushed sweat off of his forehead as he continued to fight his own shadow clones.

This had turn into an own competition to see how long a shadow clone, or himself, could avoid getting hit using speed and instincts as well as fighting back. His personal record was fifty seconds until he added weights, then he only lasted four seconds. It was a classic Naruto being idiot moment getting tricked by his own clone.

From his parents scroll, he was currently learning how to use the body flicker technique. All he could do right now was short distances. He was slowly starting to get the hang out of it though.

Another thing he learned was using his shadow clones to help his taijutsu flow better since even though he had a basic taijutsu learned, he mostly went off of instincts.

Finally, he was learning about chakra natures. He found out he had a large nature for wind but also a small one for water as well. He hadn't started learning anything yet focusing more on his control and body more.

Naruto looked down at his outfit wondering if he should change it but shrugged his shoulders.

"Ehh well. I'll change it eventually," Naruto said out loud to himself as he took a shower getting ready for his ninja registration photo.

After a quick meal of something besides ramen, which the Third kept yelling at him for, he quickly headed out of his home heading to the academy where the photos were being taken.

After taking his photo with the most seriousness he could muster, he sat in an empty room besides a large table and one seat in the middle of the room. Naruto currently sat in that one seat across from Hiruzen and one of his advisers.

"I am honestly surprised that you did not try to pull off a prank on me by using make up or something on your face for the picture"

"Well I kind of talked myself into letting you off of the hook for two months, so savor it while it last," Naruto said with a wink at the Hokage.

"Well then you not pulling a prank for two months? We should throw a celebration! It must be a miracle!" Hiruzen teased back at Naruto like it was an old game.

After some more talking, Naruto noticed the door open and someone running out at the Hokage with a weapon in his head.

Acting on instinct, Naruto quickly speed out of his chair causing it to fall and held one of his father's kunia in the throat of the protector. He then face palmed when he saw it was just a kid who was running at the Hokage.

"Well...that was interesting. Naruto meet Konohamaru, my grandson. Konohamaru meet Naruto, my annoying Genin,"

Naruto quickly pulled the kunia away and put it back in his pouch glaring back at the Hokage,"Maybe I should have left you to get stab by your grandson, then you couldn't tease me anymore,"

"Hey! I expect an apology from you! You tried to stab me!" came a stretching voice of Konohamaru which Naruto almost all but zoned out.

Hiruzen smirked somewhat and placed his hands entwined under his head looking at the scene wondering what Naruto would do.

"Hey! Are you listening to me!? I am the honorable grandson of the Hokage. Aren't you going to say sorry and kiss my feet!? I am the next Hokage!"

Naruto quickly turned around and got eye to eye with the boy,"I am the son of a Hokage so by your logic, you got to kiss my feet,"

Naruto then smiled gently and ruffled Konohamaru's hair some,"Just being a relative to a Kage doesn't give us power kid. Being able to take power with your own accomplishments is when you get respect. Plus if you want the Hokage spot, you got to through me! Got that Konohamaru?" Naruto said with a smirk and looked down at the kid before removing his goggles and put it on Konohamaru's head," When you're ready to fight me, give these back. Until then, well I think you get the idea"

Naruto winked as he waved goodbye to Konohamaru before body flickering away making himself look more of a bad-ass in Konohamaru's mind. Hiruzen could only smile and realize how amazing Naruto was going to become.

Off in the distance, Naruto smashed into a wall.

"Ugh, I really need to work harder on this but hey, at least I looked bad-ass to the Hokage and Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled with a smile whipping some dust off of his pants.

"Now time to train. 2 more weeks until I officially get a team"

* * *

**Well that's all folks ;3 come on back for chaptah 3 you hear? lmfao okay im done with my country stuff. **

**Any who I need a favor from somebody, I am currently in need of a beta since my friend who was suppose to be my beta is still in Egypt and we are on wrong timing schedules and everything. If interested, message me pwease (:**

**Now review, favorite, and rape the story!**


	3. Team Dobe

**Welcome to Chapter 3! 19 reviews? Thank you everybody and I love you all...seriously...make love to me.**

**Any who****, hopefully you enjoy Chapter 3! It would have been sooner but you know...I got distracted.**

* * *

Intro Arc

Chapter 3: Team Dobe

Naruto quickly dodged a fist coming at him from the side and kicked the attacker in the face making it disappear. He quickly did a back flip avoiding another clone that smashed onto the floor.

"Hehe," Naruto said scratching his chin as he quickly grabbed one of his father's old kunia from his pouch and threw it at the distracted clone. Wondering around the home during the past month or so, Naruto had discovered an entire room full of supplies that his parents had. Wanting to be his father's legacy, he decided to use the kunia his father had left behind.

Getting back into the current fight, the clone quickly recovered though grabbing the kunia out of the air and flung it back at the original. The kunia swished through the air as it made it's way to Naruto. He moved his head at the last second and the kunia smashed into another clone that was attacking Naruto.

Naruto quickly turned around and smiled but soon a frown replaced it when he saw himself getting cornered by eight other clones.

Naruto's frown quickly got in a confident smirk but then he looked around confused somewhat.

"How did I get here? Wait guys! I am a clone! He switched!?" clone Naruto yelled at looking around for the actual Naruto.

The other eight Naruto quickly looked around as well confused on where he could go.

"Maybe he is one of us trying to confuse us all"

"Alright, then all we got to do is touch him!"

After the clones attacked and hit each other, there was one Naruto left standing sweating somewhat looking around for where his creator was and trying to figure out how he escaped them.

"**Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu**" came a voice from the ground as the clone was dragged under ground until only his head was left.

The real Naruto smiled looking down at his clone,"I knew learning that jutsu was going to be helpful. Damn I love having a library full of ninja jutsu," he said talking to himself before he felt something come close to hitting his leg and quickly pulled his leg up seeing his clone's head trying to hit him.

Naruto smirked as he kicked the clone making it disappear as he looked around seeing several more clones drop down from a tree.

After a couple of seconds of starring at one another, the clones charged at the original. Naruto quickly pulled out one of his kunia and threw it at the one of the clones feet causing him to jump.

Naruto quickly ran to where the clone jumped and threw another kunia up in the air as he kept blocking punches and kicks from his clones.

Naruto while blocking saw a shadow coming down so he quickly backed up seeing his kunia smash into one of his clones making it disappear.

Smirking gently, he charged back to hit his other clones. It sadly only lasted a couple of seconds before he felt a kunia on his neck.

"Fuck," Naruto bit his lip feeling the metal of the kunia on his neck. He had lost by getting touched by a weapon. He kicked his clones knee making it disappear.

Naruto looked over at a certain tree and and saw his last clone drop from the tree and threw a clock at him before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Hmm three minutes. I could have done better. Ehh well, time to get some rest. Tomorrow is the day," Naruto said as he pocketed the clock and walked off the training ground on his home land walking into his home.

After a quick shower and change of clothes, now being in civilian clothes of an orange shirt with black shorts which his normal sandals, he left his house heading to Ichiraku Ramen. He also had on his headband wrapped around his bicep. He usually wore it on his head but now he let his hair roam free.

After arriving at Ichiraku, he sat down on a stool and smiled gently at Ayame,"Hey Ayame! I want ten miso ramen please" Naruto said with his usual loudness but surprisingly with some kindness.

"Oh Naruto! Dad, our favorite costumer is back and he needs ten of his normal ramen!" Ayame said in her sweet voice as she turned back at Naruto with a smile.

"Where have you been the past month? Usually you are here daily kiddo," Ayame added patting his head in a childish manor.

Naruto fidgeted some what in his seat blushing when she patted his head,"Hey I am not a kid!" He said and put his arm out on the table showing her his headband that was tied on his bicep.

"You'll always be a kid to me Naruto," Ayame said sticking her tongue out at him in a childish manor when she saw the headband on his tan arm,"At least until you're taller then me. Then I might just reconsider it."

Naruto grumbled softly at his height. He hated the fact that he was so short compared to others at his height of four feet eight inches. He had talked to the Third Hokage about this constantly and found out his father was five feet eight inches so hopefully he had some room to grow.

After a few more minutes of Naruto and Ayame having friendly arguments and teasing each other, Teuchi came out with a smile holding two bowls of ramen.

"Here you go Naruto, eight more will be made soon,"

"Thanks old man!" Naruto yelled out as he grabbed some chop sticks and got ready to eat before he saw Teuchi looking at his headband on his bicep.

"So you finally became a ninja? I'm happy for you Naruto but don't you think just because you're an adult now that you don't need ramen in you!" Teuchi said with a smirk not wanting to lose his favorite costumer.

"No problem. I mean ramen will always be my favorite food, ya know?!"

Teuchi smiled gently as he nodded his head heading back into the kitchen followed by Ayame to cook the rest of his food.

Naruto as he was eating started to get deep in thought about the rest of his life.

'I wonder who will be my teammates tomorrow. I heard from the old man, his teammates are now his advisers and they seem pretty close besides when they argue. Hopefully I get good teammates to have fun with. The person who becomes my sensei is probably going to hate me because of this stupid Kyuubi in my stomach. I'll just have prove him wrong and show him I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze' Naruto thought to himself making himself feel better and less nervous of being stuck with people who would dislike him like Sasuke.

'Sure Sasuke is like my rival but he is too much of a dick to be able to talk too with my personality' Naruto then started to think more about his class mates and who could make a perfect team with him. Sadly he couldn't really pick anybody expect Sakura but that was for completely different reasons.

He finished his two bowls of ramen and looked up to see if Teuchi and Ayame had brought out of the rest and blinked softly seeing the ramen in front of him losing some of it's heat.

"Damn, how long was I thinking?" Naruto said out loud as he quickly hurried up and started to eat all of the ramen in his sight like a monster. He almost choked on his food with his thoughts and laughed slightly at himself calling him a monster with food.

After two minutes of his eating like his life depended on it, Naruto smiled and patted his stomach softly,"Amazing as usual."

Naruto smiled gently as he put his money down on the counter and hopped off walking out into the streets. Before heading back home, Naruto hopped onto the top of the building and looked up at the giant mountain near the village seeing his father's head making his smile grow larger.

"One day, my face is going to be up there with you Dad," Naruto mumbled as he quickly jumped away from the building and started heading home in a quick speed.

Once home, he wondered around somewhat still not tired as he froze at the door that was sealed away. 'One day, I'll open it and figure out what in the hell is in there ' Naruto thought as he wish he had his mother's skill in sealing.

* * *

Naruto tied the headband tightly on his head and smiled looking at himself in the mirror seeing his new outfit. The Third Hokage had finally bothered him enough about the ninja life and how he needed to change his outfit that Naruto finally had broke. He had to have orange in his outfit somewhere though. No way in hell would Naruto be caught without orange on him.

His outfit consisted of a black shirt with a hoodie that covered his hair when he had it up. On the shirt was orange flames that wondered up to an Uzumaki symbol on one shoulder and a Namikaze symbol on the other shoulder. He had it contumely made, of course under a henge. He also had on black pants with a pouch attached to his hip that his equipment in it which included his father's, now his, kunia. Hidden in his clothes, he also had many kunia hidden so he could pull them out in a quick instance for defense. Naruto never really noticed how much he liked using kunia or other type of weapons in battle then when he finally started training seriously. Maybe he would get a sword or something since he heard his mother was an extremely dangerous woman in weapons and ninjutsu. It explained why he loved ninjutsu and soon to be loving fuinjutsu so much.

Naruto looked down at his outfit and smiled gently and wondered if his parents would be proud of him and his new behavior. While he still loved pulling pranks and being his usual loud self, he made it his duty to try to only do that when he had time but when he was training, he tried to act as serious as people said legends of Konoha were. He still had so much more of a way to go but the month he had to prepare for the start of his ninja career, he thought he made some process.

Making some last checks, Naruto brushed off his outfit and looked at his clock,"Oh fuck me. I'm going to be late!"

He quickly left his house, not before locking it, and made his way the fastest the blonde ninja could with his weights on to the academy. Naruto slowed down somewhat as he decided that Iruka was probably going to do some speech on the ninja life and really Naruto didn't need that right now. He had already prepared himself for that and knew what it meant, mostly. He'd just catch the end and make the rest up with his imagination.

After a couple minutes of jogging, half running, he finally arrived at the academy. Walking through the building, he made his way to his last classroom but really, it was his first and best. Iruka was the only teacher who would actively teach him correct information. He spent his own time to continue to teach Naruto. He would never be able to make it up to Iruka for that reason but he would defiantly try and be an amazing little brother figure like Iruka called him sometimes.

Finally done with his thoughts, Naruto quickly pushed the door away and entered the door smiling at Iruka seeing his angry but smiling face. He hadn't really seen Iruka during this month being too busy with his new found parentage and training schedule.

"It's about time you arrived Naruto."

"Hehe, sorry about that sensei. I overslept and well...yah," Naruto said with one of his hands through his hair trying to think of an excuse. He probably should have thought about an excuse while he was on his way here.

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei! What is Naruto-baka doing here? I thought he failed!" came a screeching voice that made a certain Inuzuka cover his ears.

"Hey you know some of us have sensitive ears you whiny little-"

"Kiba, calm down. Sakura, Naruto is here because he helped the village catch a criminal and he gained the rank of Genin because of that" Iruka said and motioned for Naruto to walk to his seat.

Naruto laughed somewhat as he walked to his seat and put his head down listening to the rest of Iruka's speech.

"Alright now back to where I was before I was interrupted. Now that you're all Genin, you'll be all back to the bottom of the bottom. You'll have to gain ranks by showing your superiors you deserve it. You'll go no where just because of your clan's name," Iruka said looking at all of the clan members in the class room especially the heirs of clans.

Naruto snickered at that knowing for some odd reason he either meant himself if the old man had told him about his new found heritage or Sasuke since well...he was Sasuke and thought everyone and their family should bow down to him and give them their powers. Deciding to look around some now, Naruto peeked his eyes up a little.

Noticing that Iruka was glaring at him, Naruto peeked his entire head up smirking,"Yah Iruka-sensei?"

"Honestly Naruto, you need to pay attention. This may save your life in battle," Iruka said gaining another snicker from Naruto which gained another glare. It was almost like a game to these two that the other students, now Genin, never bothered. Whatever got them out of Iruka's long and boring speeches were good for them.

Naruto put his head back down and stared at Iruka looking like he was paying attention but once again was just deep in his thoughts which he found commonly happening like it was a devious author making him think so much.

Noticing Iruka going back to his desk now, he plucked out a clipboard which looked like it contained the teams on it. Naruto's head popped straight up at that smiling gently ready to start his journey.

"Alright now we will start the team announcement. These teams will include two of your fellow Genin and one Jounin sensei to help teach you new things with. The teams this year have been made with help of the Third Hokage and his great knowledge so even if you maybe won't like your teammates. Just let it through. You both can benefit somehow from your participating in the squad. One Squad is stronger then one shinobi." Iruka said finishing his final speech to his students that he was most proud of.

Naruto smiled gently at Iruka's words and let them sink through his brain and it made sense, even if he was stuck with people like Kiba or Sasuke. Well Kiba wasn't really a problem, he was just a cocky bastard like Naruto himself. They could probably become nice friends after they got past that. Sasuke would be fun to fuck with his pranks if they were stuck together, he'd make sure to quickly crack that asshole egg around him.

Iruka started yelling, or Naruto thought he was yelling, out the teams which he start tuning him out until he started hearing names that he remember and cared about. He pulled his hood on his head and put his head down paying attention still.

"Team 7 Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka was in the middle of his sentence before he heard a loud noise of happiness in the background completely interrupting his naming.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Dear fucking kami, some one put a muzzle on her," came a voice no one had expected it to come from. They were all quiet shocked expect Kiba who was laughing his ass off.

"Oh my god, Naruto. There is still hope for you yet," Kiba said between his laughs holding his stomach for dear life.

Naruto looked around somewhat as he put his head back down,"What? I wasn't the only one who was thinking it," Naruto mumbled softly as he put his head back down embarrassed of his yell out.

"Well moving on. Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Chouji Akimichi,"

"Nooo! Iruka-sensei I call a rescheduling! There is no way forehead could get on a team with my Sasuke-kun!" came a voice from another blonde who was a fan girl.

"Shut up Ino-pig! It's simply destiny!"

"Alright, please both of you be quiet and then when I leave, you can argue amongst each other?" Iruka asked with some irritation in his voice. No one had dared to speak after Iruka said that risking the fear of his big head yelling jutsu.

"Team 8 is Shino Aburama, Hinata Hyuga, and Ino Yamanaka"

Ino groaned as she looked around some,'Well at least I am not stuck with dog breath but why couldn't the Hokage put me and Sasuke together' she thought upset drooling over said Uchiha.

The said Uchiha looked around some and smirked realizing who the last three were left.

'Of course they would put the three idiots of the class together' came the thought of the young avenger.

Sadly, Sakura saw the smirk on his face and looked around using her exceptional smartness to figure out who the last three were and started laughing causing Iruka to glare at her shutting her straight up.

"Team 9 is still in rotation with our current Genin so we will move on the next and final team," Iruka said still glaring holes at Sakura who laughing when he clearly said to be quiet no matter what until he left.

"Team 10 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto...," Iruka looked down at his paper wondering if what was on here was completely true. He looked up at Naruto who had his head down looking like he was resting.

"Naruto, what exactly is your last name?" Iruka continued shocking the rest of the class thinking that his name was always Uzumaki.

Naruto peeked his head up raising his eyebrow,"It's not a prank sensei. Something happened that night you caught me. I finally found out who my parents were ya know? Quiet a shock actually for me. Just read what it says on the paper ya know" Naruto said giving him a thumb's up.

Iruka smirked gently but was shocked what his last name was now,"Alright then Naruto. Team 10 is again Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

Then everything went chaotic. Iruka was done naming teams so he simply stepped out. It was time for their Jounin to deal with the little head aches. Naruto may have been his favorite student ever but now he couldn't give him head aches anymore. He doubted that was true though. Naruto was unpredictable and still find a way to annoy him. He couldn't help but want to be apart of Naruto's life. He was truly going to be something great.

Back at the classroom, said Uzumaki was currently getting rampaged by questions from the classmates who just a second ago were ignoring him and wishing he didn't exist.

"Namikaze? How much dick did you have to suck for that!?" came an ignorant response from one of the lesser known class mates.

"Haha! I bet he cried all night to the Hokage to get that name. There is no way Naruto could be the Minato Namikaze's son. I mean he is too much of a loser,"

Then finally, one last remark finally broke Naruto from his emotionless face to a very angry one and what do you know? It came from Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dobe."

"Yah teme?" Naruto said not bothering to lift his head to look at Sasuke.

"Are you really the Fourth's son?"

"But of course noble Uchiha. Why would the academy teachers lie to you?"

"So I bet your mother is a whore and-" Sasuke said but never got through the rest of the sentence as he felt a three prolonged kunia against his neck.

Naruto with his other hand put his hood down and looked at Sasuke with great hatred in his eyes that no one had ever seen from the young blonde before in their lives.

"I don't care what you say about me Uchiha but if you ever mention my mother or father in bad taste again, I will make sure you remember it as your last words" Naruto said and withdrew his kunia from the position and moved back from the giant crowd that formed around them.

He walked over to the young Nara's desk and kicked it a little bit too hard waking the Nara from his slumber. He shook his fairly long jet black hair that was tied in a spiky ponytail. Looking at Naruto with his brown eyes, Shikamaru raised his eyebrow gently at him.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Since we are team mates now, I wanted to know if you and doggy over there wanted to go have lunch before our sensei comes" Naruto said jabbing his finger back at Kiba knowing he could hear him.

"Hey, just because my clan use dog doesn't mean you can call me a dog!" came the muffled reply of Kiba who walked over and looked at Naruto with his black vertical slit-like pupils.

Naruto smiled gently at Kiba,"Okay then dog breathe, do you want to have lunch so we can get to know each other a little more or do you want me to just go by myself?"

Kiba raised his hooded fur-lined coat hand sniffing it and glared at Naruto knowing he couldn't really argue with that but nodded his head," I am game for some food"

Shikamaru finally stood up getting in between the two loudest Genin ever possible besides maybe Sakura. He noticed with a little smirk that they were currently standing in height with Kiba being the tallest, Shikamaru the middle and Naruto the shortest.

Then he tuned back out of his thinking into the real world sadly noticing the two still yelling at one another,"Ugh what a drag. Why did I get stuck with you two? This is going to be so troublesome"

Kiba looked back over at Shikamaru and smiled gently," But it'll never be boring for you with Naruto and I always being the lively kind won't it?"

"You act like I want that. This is going to be so troublesome. You guys are lucky I can't retire yet or my mom would bitch at me so hard"

Naruto laughed softly and looked at his two team mates,'Yep. This definitely could work out well.'

"Alright guys, let's go! I'm paying since I asked"

"Woohoo! Free food!" Kiba yelled out causing the other students to look at him.

As Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru were heading out to get some food, they could hear the class yelling out to them,"There goes the Dobe Squad!" or further yelling of "Team Dobe".

Guess it wasn't only Naruto's knowledge that they were the bottom three of mostly everything thanks to each certain cases. Kiba from his over eagerness, Naruto because of the Kyuubi, and Shikamaru because of well...simple laziness.

After a short walk, they made their way to a local BBQ restaurant that surprisingly didn't glare at Naruto but he noticed why when they were Akimichi also known as the nicest clan ever.

After some ordering of food, Kiba and Naruto started to talk while Shikamaru didn't bother saying it was too much work and he would be too tired to talk to their sensei if he did.

"Kiba, where exactly is Akamaru?" Naruto asked with a simple question usually finding Akamaru somewhere near Kiba's feet.

Kiba laughed silently and pointed to his head taking off his hood revealing the little white fur ball asleep on his head.

"Come on now Naruto. Yelling at Sakura like that Looking like a bad-ass against the stupid Uchiha and you can't find a simple little doggy?" Kiba said teasingly with a smirk and padded Akamaru on the head

"I actually don't know how I got behind him that quickly. I just heard what he said and I was behind him like a flash" Naruto said thinking of what he could have possibly done to do that with his current set of skills.

"Called instincts. We, Inuzuka, know exactly what you did Naruto. I would have done it too if Sasuke said it about my ma" Kiba said with a smile," Right Shikamaru? Even the lazy Nara clan should that"

Shikamaru simply looked over at Kiba and nodded his head,"Yah expect I do it silently with my shadow,"

Naruto and Kiba slowly moved away from Shikamaru who had a smirk on his face the entire time.

'Yep defiantly going to be a fun time with this team' Naruto thought with a smile on his face as the food came and they started to eat, the first meal as Team 10...Team Dobe.

* * *

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto all arrived back at the academy and sat together ignoring most of the others besides Chouji of course. It made Naruto reminisce about when they were still kids and use to ditch class together. All four of them weren't exactly best friends but to Naruto, they were the closest he had when he was a kid and now two of them were going to be on his team. No way would he let that get away for as long as he could.

Soon though, Jounin were picking up their kids until three teams were left. The original gang of nine Genin were destined to go on to do great things.

Then the door opened and in stepped a gorgeous women who looked like she was in her early thirties. She was fairly tall, looking around five feet five inches. Her hair was long and black but looked extremely untamed. Her eyes were so uniquely red with an additional ring in them and she had make up as well. Her outfit was a red mesh armor blouse with only a right sleeve. Over it was a broad material that looked like bandages and had rose thorns pattern around it and her hands were covered with the very same thing.

"Team 8 you're with me. I'm Kurenai Yuhi" came a very sweet voice in Naruto's opinion as he looked over watching Hinata, Ino, and Shino standing up and leaving with their sensei.

"Damn, Naruto do you think all of our sensei are that smoking hot?" Kiba whispered to Naruto causing both of them and Shikamaru who was being nosy laughed.

After five or so more seconds, the door opened once again revealing a tall man this time much to the disappoint of Kiba and Akamaru who made a whimper making Naruto start laughing horribly bad. The man was extremely taller the woman being at around six feet two inches. His hair was a spiky black but it was short and he also had a cool style of beard. He wore the standard Konoha ninja uniform with his sleeves rolled up half way. On his waist he had a sash for some sort of group Naruto noticed as he walked in. Naruto then noticed that this guy looked somewhat like the Old man.

'Maybe they are related' Naruto thought to himself as he watch the guy look around some until his eyes looked at the three of them in deep concentration.

"Team 10 I presume? I'm Asuma Sarutobi, come with me," the man now named Asuma said as he simply turned back around quickly followed by Kiba and Naruto and further back was Shikamaru.

Asuma looked back at the three as they walked and shook his head,'These are the three slackers he put me with? He told me why they had such bad grades but I simply just can't believe it. These guys must be great as hiding their skills because they don't look like they'll last very long in this world.' Asuma thought to himself as he turned a corner.

**Flashback**

"Okay besides the fact that these three are all clan heirs, why are you having me teach them?"

"Simple. They are all dragged down by something just like you were when you were a kid. I feel as though only you could understand them." Hiruzen said scratching his beard softly looking up at his son from his seat in the Hokage's office.

"What exactly dragged them down? From the reports I read, I didn't see anything special about any of them besides this Namikaze kid who is the Kyuubi container," said the younger of the two Sarutobis looking at his father wondering what exactly he was planning for him. He knew Hiruzen Sarutobi always had a plan for everything even if he didn't show it sometimes.

"Okay then let's start from the easiest to the toughest," Hiruzen said pulling out a file that said Nara Shikamaru and handed it to his son.

"Shikamaru is the son of Shikaku and Yoshino Nara. That along with two minutes of meeting the new Genin, you soon will realize he is nothing like his mother and an exact copy of his father expect there is one difference. Shikaku during his younger years was extremely smart but not at Shikamaru's level. I haven't done any extensive research but when you actually get to know the young Nara, you realize he's more then meets the eye with his brain. He is ideally the perfect fit for the other two as they always charge into battle with plenty of speed while Shikamaru tends to pretend it's like a game and each move is closer to his queen to say. I want you to be able to crack that laziness out of him for at least on the job duties which I'm sure Kiba and Naruto will help you along the way"

"The next one you'll see is Kiba. He's the son of Tsume Inuzuka and a certain ANBU member that I can't tell you about nor should you tell anyone else about. Kiba is like the rest of the Inuzuka clan and has a partner named Akamaru. His problem is a simple one as motivation. He needs it badly. Tsume is too harsh on the boy for his own good. I get the idea of harsh parenting and how it works but Kiba simply doesn't like it from his actions. He's not doing well on test of any sort besides taijutsu which is his, as well as his clan's, strongest point. He'll most likely be a front course let's fight type of shinobi as well as your last student will be. Plus with his competitiveness, that will push Naruto and Shikamaru both to follow him to not be left in the dust of being overshadowed by their team mates,"

"Wait woah woah there. If I am thinking of all of the ANBU, I have seen and I have seen a lot Is Kiba's da-?" Asuma said but was interrupted by his father.

"Yes, it's highly classified and will not be leaving this room. Got it?" Hiruzen said gaining a nod of approval from his son to continue.

"The last one is Naruto who parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. He had just recently found out about his heritage last month while catching a criminal. He learned a B rank jutsu within a few hours the same exact night of that incident. The same could be said about some of his other skills in the past month. When I visited him, he was working nonstop to improve himself. He also has great leadership abilities when he wants. He is like a little mini Minato with some of Kushina's better traits and her bad temper. Sadly that means he rushes into a lot of things that he has done. He also has this sort of power to say influence people with his great beliefs with just talking to them. He could quickly turn any enemy you encounter into a reliable friend."

Asuma stayed quiet for what seemed like a long time and just smiled gently at his father for the first time in a very long time.

"So basically you've given me a lazy genius and two idiots,"

"In better terms, yes but you could easily turn them into the perfect team,"

**End Flashback**

Asuma and the newly formed Team 10 made their way to a training ground and he leaned on a wooden post gesturing for the three Genin to sit down.

"Alright, since we are just beginning as a team. I want to know your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dream when you get older," Asuma said looking down at the three idiots he would be calling them from now on when he talked to them as a group.

"How about you go first sensei so we know how exactly to do it ya know?" Naruto said gesturing with his hands somewhat weirdly.

"Alright. My likes are smoking and sausages. My dislikes are traitors and crazy women who yell at me for my smoking. My hobbies include playing shogi, reading, and from now bothering you runts. My dream or goal in life is to protect the king of the Leaf" Asuma said pulling out a cigarette to take a smoke,"Alright dog boy, you're up"

Naruto and Shikamaru smirked at that but held their laughs when they saw Kiba glaring at them and Akamaru was trying to glare but it ended up looking extremely cute.

"Alright! My likes are walking Akamaru and learning more information about my clan. My dislikes are idiots who disrespect my clan and cats. My hobbies include training and playing with my clan's dogs. My dream for the future? To make my mom proud and become a good heir of the Inuzuka clan."

Asuma nodded his head gently thinking that didn't really surprise me at all and pointed towards Shikamaru who was currently laying in the grass looking up at the sky.

"This is such a drag. My likes? Ehh watching clouds and taking naps. My Dislikes? Loud women and my new loud team mates," Shikamaru said getting stopped by a loud chorus of hey from Kiba and Naruto,"My hobbies? Playing shogi and relaxing. My dream for the future is to become a Chunin, get married to a non bitchy woman. I want to have two children with one of each gender and I'll retire after my son becomes a Genin."

Asuma was thinking about how he had planned everything for his entire life, it never went like that though before he heard Kiba and Naruto voice his opinion yelling boring. It made him snicker somewhat.

"Alright last one blondie let's go," Asuma said taking a drag of his cigarette causing the other two to again laugh at the misery of their third team mate.

"Got to keep the best for last ya know? My likes are ramen and training as well as going through my families library to learn more about them. My dislikes are people who judge others from what they don't know and traitors. My hobbies are the same as my likes as well meeting new friends. My dream for the future is become a strong shinobi to protect the village like my father did and become a better Hokage then him."

"Hokage ehh? Sorry Naruto, that's my title for the future," Kiba said with a cheeky smile gaining an agreeing bark from Akamaru.

"And what would be your first act as Hokage? Make everyone use dogs?" Naruto shot back with a smirk.

"Says the blonde idiot who would first make a ramen day in Konoha," Kiba said and when he saw Naruto blush and bit his lip, he knew he had him and started laughing crazily.

Asuma watched the interaction with a small smile on his face, 'Maybe dad was right about them pushing each other to greatness. At least I hope he was' he thought deeply.

He then turned his head towards the final member of Team 10 and couldn't help but laugh, he was actually sleeping during this mess somehow. How in the hell could he pass out with quite possibly the two loudest people ever on each side of him?

Asuma flicked his cigarette away and looked at the annoying twosome he was nicknaming them now and rubbed his temple softly.

"Please shut up, and wake up the other idiot over there," Asuma said simply but soon shut up when he saw Naruto pull out a water balloon from what seemed like his pocket.

"Alright on it sensei," Naruto said and threw the balloon up in the air and waited for to descend right before he pulled out his kunia and threw it at the balloon causing all of the water to fall on Shikamaru without any whip feeling from the balloon.

Shikamaru quickly jumped up starring around some trying to figure out what had happen but quickly just shoved it off as bothersome to figure out when he saw Kiba dying of laughter on the ground, Naruto with a giant grin on his face that looked like it was ready to fly off his face and away, and his sensei holding in his laugh.

"Geez and here I thought women were the most troublesome of the two sexes," Shikamaru barely mumbled as he laid back down not even caring he was soaking wet anymore.

Asuma coughed softly looking down at the three troublemakers again for what seemed like the fifth time within like five minutes,"Alright any who, before we officially become a team. I need to give you all a test to see if you truly are going to become Genin of the Leaf," He said scratching his beard somewhat.

Kiba and Naruto looked shocked at this and ready to argue with their sensei for this stupid test when he just glared at them telling them to not to speak unless he says.

"The test is actually pretty simple since I like you guys. All you have to do is touch me," Asuma said with a smirk wondering what exactly was going to be their reactions.

"Psh touch you? Asuma-sensei you kind of sound like a pedophile," Kiba said with a smirk gaining a laugh from Naruto and Asuma couldn't help but feel like strangling the young Inuzuka.

"Alright, you can start any time you want too," Asuma said and stuck his hands in his pocket and looking away for a second to see Naruto and Kiba disappear but Shikamaru just simply walked over to a tree.

"You truly are the laziest shinobi ever," Asuma said looking over at the shadow user.

"I already know what we're suppose to do. I'll wait for the idiots to get beat up a little before they figure it themselves," Shikamaru and rolled on his side taking a short nap.

Asuma raised his eyebrow at this wondering how smart he was and if his father wasn't just pulling his leg with that genius thing.

Paying closer attention to the other two, he quickly side stepped seeing Kiba jump at him roughly with his tough and quick brawler taijutsu.

Kiba quickly stepped back and barked making Asuma raise his eyebrow softly as he felt Kiba running at him from behind and went into quick thinking flashing through multiple hand seals.

"**Wind Style - Great Breakthrough!**" Asuma yelled out sending a great gust of wind at Kiba sending him flying back into a tree.

Asuma smiled gently seeing his power downed jutsu send his hopeful student flying out into the forest in the distance. He sensed around for his blonde and other idiot student but couldn't see him anywhere.

'Up, right, left, front...only one thing left,' Asuma thought to himself as he quickly jumped up seeing a hand break through the dirt and he quickly kicked him in the face sending him back the hole.

"Well that's surprising, I was half expecting both of you just to charge me without a plan," Asuma said hopefully loud enough for both of them to hear him.

"They may not have a plan but I did, **Shadow Imitation Jutsu**" came a voice that shocked him gently looking over at his sleeping genin to see a shadow extend from his sleeping body connecting to him. He made a rookie mistake not paying attention to the genius and now had to pay for it.

Naruto smiled gently as he popped out of his hole and went to wrap his arms around his sensei but soon found an elbow in his face.

"You may have tricked me but you seem to forgot I am a jounin and can easily break off your imitation," Asuma said simply and looked over at Naruto who looked knocked out before it poofed into a cloud.

"**Tsuga!**" came the yelling voice of Kiba as he spun at Asuma trying to hit him with his extreme force getting angry at the fact that no one even came close yet.

Asuma quickly moved through hand seals again,"**Wind Style – Air Bullet**" He yelled out shooting bullets of air at Kiba making him avoid all of them by retreating some.

Shikamaru saw that he was distracted so he quickly snuck away going in the woods where he saw Kiba retreat before. He could hear sounds of fighting so that must have meant Naruto was finally going at it.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"came Naruto voice as 10 clones appeared and started going around in circles of their sensei while the real one was quickly grabbed by Kiba and dragged to where Shikamaru was.

"Alright Shikamaru, what's the plan?"

"Well here it is..first we...," Shikamaru said going to explain the plan as easy as possible for his two teammates who had lower IQ then himself.

Asuma looked around softly as he knocked out the last clone with a simple kick to the stomach wondering why didn't Kiba or Shikamaru try to take action from his distraction.

Asuma breathed softly as he peeked his eyes to the tree that Shikamaru was sleeping on to not see him anymore. 'Hmm maybe they finally figured it out,' he thought to himself.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto gently walked out to their sensei with smiles on their faces,"We give up sensei. There is no way we can hit you,"

Asuma furrowed his eyebrows somewhat and wondered if they realized what exactly that meant,"You do realize then all three of you go back to the academy correct?"

Shikamaru nodded his head currently talking for other two as well it seemed. 'What are they playing at' Asuma thought to himself as he quickly brushed his pants off and then barely avoided a kunia that was thrown at him at dangerously fast speed.

"Woah there. I thought you said you give up?" Asuma said looking back at his once team kind of pissed off they just quit like that.

"We are? We didn't do anything sensei," Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face and then finally just sat down,"Game over. It was troublesome but it actually worked,"

Asuma looked down softly at the shadow of the ground seeing it extend right under him to something behind him. He left over his shoulder and saw a kunia just floating in the sky. It disappeared in a poof of smoke revealing Naruto who had a great grin on his face.

Asuma quickly jumped away but saw Naruto throwing a kunia again at him for Shikamaru to again make it freeze in mid-air for their other teammate appear in a cloud of smoke. The two clones next to Shikamaru quickly poofed away with all of them having smiles on their faces.

"What are you smiling at? You still haven't touched me," Asuma said working the gears in his brain trying to figure out what in the hell their plan was until he felt something land on his shoulder and he looked up.

There was Akamaru who just jumped from a tree on his shoulder. "Akamaru is just as much as us as there is. We win, this has been troublesome. I'm taking a nap," Shikamaru said with a small smile on his face falling back on the grass tired of using his clan's jutsu so much today at least for him.

Asuma only glared at them softly before he softly,"Alright then doggy, blonde, and lazy we are now officially team 10. Come back here tomorrow at ten A.M for some training. I'm going to make you guys the best team of your generation," He said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto smiled gently as he walked over to Shikamaru and sat next to him hearing him snore loudly,"Hey Kiba, want to go hang Shika off of Hokage's Mountain?"

"Of course dude! Let's go Akamaru!"

'This is definitely going to be a great team for me,' Naruto thought to himself as the other two lifted up Shikamaru carefully to not wake him up.

* * *

**So how did you like the Kiba-Naruto-Shikamaru team? Personally, I think it's amazing lol. To answer one question before it's asked...Asuma will be a little OOC. I'm trying to make him seem more of a bad-ass lol.**

**Thanks for reading. Please rape my story!?**


	4. Back Up

**Well, here's chapter four and guess what? It's betaed ;) Welcome my friend Adel9111**

**With this, we enter the dangerous land of Wave arc. Personally, I hate the arc altogether but for my story? Well it's going to play some what of an important role of the young Genin growing up. Have a nice read :D**

* * *

Wave Arc

Chapter 4: Back Up

Asuma couldn't believe it at all. When he first took a team, he thought it'd be so easy and a pocket full of sunshine, but no of course he was wrong. For the past two months, all he could do was wake up, train his team, eat, train his team, sleep, and then repeat. He couldn't even sneak any meeting with Kurenai which made the whole idea so much much worse than it had to be.

He just had to be stuck with the most annoying Genin team ever in the existence of the entire shinobi world. He was pretty sure no one could ever relate to the torture he has been going through and will continue to go through, with his idiots. Sure he pretended like he hated them but that was because they took up all of his time, somehow always finding him, no matter where he hid. Doggy #1 and #2 as he labeled them probably had something to do with that. It was actually quite cute if Asuma wasn't trying to be very manly.

Groaning softly, he arrived at their usual training ground seeing Kiba and Naruto being their usual idiotic self while Shikamaru just lay down on the tree.

"Alright come on over here," Asuma mumbled softly to them watching them walk over to where he leaned on a wooden post.

"What's up smokey sensei?" Kiba said with a small smirk on his face looking at his sensei with his usual Inuzuka cockiness.

Asuma hit himself with his hand mumbling something about troublesome and instantly took it away. 'Oh god, the Nara actions are contiguous,'

"Sensei, you set yourself up for that, I mean you never call us by our names so why should we call you by your name?" Naruto said agreeing with his team mate gaining a bark from Akamaru which he assumed was a yes.

Their sensei begun mumbling again wondering why exactly he deserved this torture, "Fine that seems fair blondie and mutt," Asuma said very childish.

"Ugh, why are all four of you so troublesome?" came the mumbled response of Shikamaru as he looked up at the clouds trying to ignore his annoying team mates and sensei.

"Alright well today, we will doing joyful D-rank missions all day for consequences of two mutts and a whiskered blonde following me around town completely interrupting my social life," Asuma said with a smirk thinking he gained a upper hand on the little twerps.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at this but decided against questioning it since, Asuma did this a lot to them and to be completely truthful, it never worked.

Kiba was about to yell but was quickly shut up from the look Shikamaru was giving him. Shikamaru pretty much considered D-rank missions nap time for himself since Naruto and Kiba were pretty energetic themselves and could handle it all. Of course Asuma was always bothering him about it but it was actually too troublesome to try on something so pointless. Those missions were made for teams who had to understand team work. Team 10 or Team Dobe in every other term besides the five apart of the team worked extremely well together for some odd reason. Kiba and Akamaru was their tracker, Naruto was their worker and Shikamaru was the brain. It was a simple process they seemed to accept.

Shikamaru brushed the dirt off of his leg and looked up at Asuma," Alright then come on troublesome people," He mumbled softly sticking his hands in his pockets followed by Naruto and Kiba with Akamaru on his head.

Asuma grumbled gently, "You know usually Genin follow the orders of their Jounin and follow him," He said walking catching up to them.

"Well unless you haven't noticed, we aren't very normal Genin. I mean I'm the best that's ever stood in Konoha. Naruto over here is a stealthy mother fucker and Shikamaru has got to be the laziest genius ever." Kiba said giving him his wolf like grin.

Asuma shook his head gently," Kiba, please don't use foul language near me like that, even if you are right. Speaking of Naruto being stealthy...how exactly do you prank my father so often and easily?"

Naruto just gave him his fox like grin, "That my fine smokey sensei is a secret that I will pass onto my kids to torture you as an old man,"

"I really hope I don't make it to being an old man then. Especially like my father, I don't know how he does it," Asuma said scratching his beard gently in thought.

Kiba smiled gently at their conversation and bumped Naruto's shoulders with his own, "Kids ehh Naruto? You act like any girl can handle you"

Naruto pouted slightly at that but it really made him think, "what girl would want to date the demon of the Leaf?' He thought to himself sadly but was soon taken out of his thoughts from Shikamaru who smiled at him.

"Don't worry Naruto; females are such a drag to deal with. They are completely troublesome. Plus Kiba isn't exactly a ten out of ten if you know what I mean," Shikamaru barely mumbled under his breathe but was helping Naruto get out of his slump and just nodded his head,

"Thanks Shikamaru," Naruto said with a smile giving Kiba the middle finger for his own pleasure gaining a nod from Shikamaru instead of an actual response. It wouldn't surprise him at all if he said it was too troublesome to talk. Over the last month, they grew accustomed to each of their own quirks.

Eventually they reached the mission assignment area and had to act well and not respect Asuma...for now at least.

"Alright Team 10, D-rank missions today?" Hiruzen said smoking his pipe looking at the missions on his desk.

"Yes Hokage. Today is fully dedicated to the teamwork of the team,"

"Teamwork my ass, it's just punishment" Kiba mumbled to Naruto with a small laugh coming from the blonde gaining the interest of the Third Hokage and Asuma.

"Did you say something Kiba?" The Third Hokage said with a smile that looked way too innocent for an old man with more experience than probably the entire shinobi world put together.

"I just simply said that I couldn't wait for this glorious day full of adventure and using our shinobi skill correctly," Kiba said with sarcastic dripping out of his mouth with each new word.

Hiruzen nodded his head gently, "I am pleasingly surprised you enjoy them so much although I shouldn't be surprised. What is now? Going on your thirty fourth D-rank mission today?"

"Sadly its thirty six," Naruto barely mumbled under his breathe acting like Shikamaru now getting prepared for the hassle of stupid D-Rank missions. He really wanted to have an outburst asking for a higher mission but he just couldn't...yet at least.

"Alright for today's round up of missions, we have very interesting missions for you all today. You could catch Tora, help build a fence for a farmer or you could walk the Inuzuka's dogs."

Kiba mumbled slightly about why his chores were a mission exactly and was definitely going to talk to his mother about this when he went home.

Asuma assumed thinking pose looking over at his innocent little Genin with an evil smirk on his face now. Naruto, Kiba, and Kiba all knew that face and got ready for a pain in the ass day that was about to begin sadly for them. Even Akamaru whimpered slightly at the fact that Asuma was making and anyone who knew Akamaru knew he didn't whimper unless he was afraid.

"Well Hokage, we will take all three of them," Asuma said not facing his face looking at his Genin with the evil glint in his eyes.

"So fucking troublesome," came the reply that everyone expected but the person who supplied said reply was the shocker. Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru all looked at each other with nothing but shock on their face that all just said the same exact thing.

"Oh my god, please kill me. Did I just say troublesome?"

"Yah Kiba, I think you just did. Me too...what is happening to us ya know?"

"This is such a drag ya know?" Kiba said again and quickly hit himself in the face with the hardest punch he could do, "Now I'm acting like both of you at the same time!? Kill me right now, may the lighten strike me down."

Naruto and Shikamaru just looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and grabbed Kiba with Akamaru behind both of them. "Come on now, we got to do manual labor"

Asuma just laughed softly as he looked back at his father and waved good bye as he followed his team with their missions on him.

Oh yes, he was definitely right with them being an interesting and fun team to be a sensei too even if they were a complete pain in the ass the rest of the time.

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba just laid on the ground as they looked like they were waiting for something or someone to come near them.

Asuma arrived at where the young Genin were at and just raised his eyebrow at them waiting for them to move so they could start their missions.

"Come on now, if we finish our missions early I'll teach you the ways to pick up girls," Asuma said with a smirky smile on his face.

Kiba was about to make a remark but was quietly shut up when getting a glare from Shikamaru which stopped Naruto in his tracks as well.

"What? Are you guys interested in picking up males instead? I mean the same rules might imply. I don't exactly know if the rooster likes what the cat likes."

Naruto raised his eyebrow questioningly at that, "Smokey, I thought we were talking about girls and guys. Why are you referring to animals now? Do you have sex with them?"

Shikamaru was about to interrupt to try to tell Naruto what their sensei actually meant but he just couldn't after what Naruto just said. He just started laughing extremely hard as he snuck a peek at Kiba who looked like he was with the same question as Naruto.

"Smokey...Do I need to take Akamaru away from you so you don't touch my dog!?" Kiba said somewhat frighten for the safety of his puppy.

"Yah Smokey! Akamaru is not for your sexual needs! That's illegal I think ya know?"

Asuma could only look shocked at he listened to possibly the two most idiotic Genin ever and one of them was an Inuzuka male who were known to be perverted.

"Well are you going to explain your dirty little secret?"

"Ugh you two are going to drive me insane. Paired with Shikamaru's brain, you might just kill me from insanity one of these days,"

"So first you tell us you're an animal fucker and then you tell us you got a dream of us killing you? Damn sensei, I thought my mom was weird in the sexual department," Kiba said shaking his head judging his sensei with every sentence that came out of his mouth.

Asuma quickly shook his head, "First off, I don't want you tell me. I was just pointing out that you all are quite possibly the greatest pain in the ass in-"

"Now you want us in your ass? Seriously smokey, I think you need to see somebody," Naruto said wagging his finger like an adult telling a baby no.

"You catch on that innuendo but you didn't get my other one?"

Kiba and Naruto raised their eyebrows at that, "What other one? All I heard was you fucking animals," they both said in unison scaring them both again.

Asuma looked at them both wondering if they had a script just to fuck with every word he could possible choose and annoy him every chance they got. He seriously didn't doubt it with Shikamaru's brain power combined with Naruto and Kiba's prankster brains they were extremely dangerous to mess with.

"Okay if anybody interrupts me, I will murder you in your sleep. Got that?" Asuma said gaining a nod from the two, "A rooster is sexual talk for a penis and a cat is a vagina. Understand? Me saying you were going to kill me was just telling a joke as well,"

Finally as he breathed in deeply trying to forget this conversation ever happen in his life, he pulled out one of his cigarettes for the stressful time.

"So...you were talking sexual to teenagers?" came the mumbled reply of Shikamaru who was resting with his eyes closed.

Asuma just simply blinked somewhat biting the end of his cigarette off in surprise angering him even more as he simply just sat down in anger looking at his idiotic team.

"Let's go do our missions now, you stupid little asshole punks,"

"Why would we do missions we already finished?" Shikamaru opened his eyes sitting up gently with a small smirk on his face.

Asuma rose his eyebrow at this wondering why they were bullshitting him. He knew they hated D-rank missions but at least they should man up and finish them.

"Well before you got here, we sent Akamaru to chase Tora down. Naruto used clones for the other two jobs and one clone to catch Tora. For some odd reason we noticed that the troublesome blonde has a way with animals," Shikamaru said and then put his head back down completely exhausted from talking so much in one sentence.

"Why didn't you guys do it all together like you're suppose too?"

"We did smokey. We thought of the plan together but we are going to the manual labor when we could be bothering you about your sexual preferences or age limit? Hell nah," Kiba said with a wild grin on his face now and it made complete sense to Asuma now. This was the exact reason they were distracting him, so Naruto's clones could have enough time to deal with the jobs and Akamaru to catch the demon cat that Kiba nicknamed it. Plus they probably just wanted to bother him of course.

"Well...uhm...good job," Asuma said scratching the top of his head awkwardly. He had to hand it to them though, their plan worked out great since it saved time for him to go visit Kurenai now.

"Alright uhm...then let's go back and get paid and then we are done today," Asuma mumbled slightly disappointed his chance of torturing them was now shot for the day, "Or did you do that too already?"

Kiba shook his head, "We were going to attempt to steal the scrolls so we could but Shikamaru advised against it. Even if you're you. You're still a Jounin,"

"Even if I'm me? What exactly is that supposed to mean," Asuma said looking back over at Kiba expecting a reply from him but gained one from the blonde sunshine of his team.

"No offense Smokey but trying to act bad-ass doesn't work as well when you talk about it. You got to be able to just act bad-ass and be able to be seen for that. How do you think our squad does it?" Naruto said with thumbs up towards their sensei.

Asuma could only blink as he heard Naruto's word and just shook his head, "I repeat myself...I hate you guys so much for your smartassness,"

Kiba and Naruto smirked gently as they stood up followed by the lazy of the three, "But you still love us all of the same smokey,"

Asuma shook his head gently, "I refuse to answer that for fear of you assaulting my sexual ideas again," gaining a smirk from all three of them.

Shaking his head, Asuma turned back towards the tower, "Where are Akamaru and the cat now?"

Naruto smiled gently and pointed near where they got their missions, "My clone got clawed out by its claw but he quickly got another clone out before he poofed away. Akamaru is sitting on it,"

Kiba laughed evilly which scared the other three, "serves the stupid cat right. I don't get why the daimyo's wife won't just get a damn dog. Fuck cats."

Asuma shook his head gently at that when he heard the other two agree with him. He thought the same thing but couldn't tell them that. He was supposed to be a hard ass although they had seen straight through that.

Motioning for them to follow him, Asuma made his way back to their original position back to where the mission assignment area is. The rest of walk was mostly quiet and that kind of shocked Asuma. He didn't think the kids knew how to be quiet.

Hiruzen raised his eyebrow gently seeing his son's team enter the building just an hour after leaving it. It was almost unheard of for any Genin to catch Tora under two hours.

Asuma stepped in front of his team who he noticed that they all looked like innocent little puppies but he knew that they were crazy little demons.

"Team 10 reporting back in to tell you that we completed all three missions given to us," Asuma said with some irritation in his voice.

Iruka rose his eyebrows at that wondering how exactly they did that, he knew Naruto and Kiba wouldn't do chores that quickly from personal experience of trying to make them clean their mess up. Then there was the case of Shikamaru who would do nothing without resting in between each movement of his arm. There was no way they all changed within of month of becoming Genin would it?

The Third raised his eyebrow as well wondering how exactly they completed the missions so quickly, "Mind telling us how? You must run a strict training guide for them to do three missions especially considering one of them was catching Tora in an hour."

Asuma just shook his head and pointed behind him to the Genin who were in their conversation.

"So Akamaru, when we were in the academy, how exactly did you use the bathroom? Is that why Kiba smells sometimes?" Naruto said with a smile talking to the puppy near Kiba's side gaining a happy bark as a response.

Nodding his head Naruto simply just peeked his eyes up at Kiba," That's really dirty man,"

Kiba glared at him and hit him on the head," Idiot. Akamaru was joking around. How do you even understand him?" Kiba asked quickly gaining a shrug from the blonde. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at that as well; he couldn't see any difference of the barks usually so how did Naruto.

As Naruto was about to respond to Kiba and start another argument, they all suddenly realized everyone was staring at them and were waiting for them to finish their conversation.

"Are you done yet Naruto?" Hiruzen said with a small smile on his face but Naruto saw the true intentions of it and it scared him shitless. Naruto just simply nodded his head not wanting to anger the Hokage. They were right; appearances don't tell you how dangerous the person was. Of course that didn't apply to Naruto since he was bad-ass and always looked like it as well.

"So mind explaining how three rookies somehow did three missions within an hour?" Hiruzen said looking somewhat interested now.

Naruto pointed towards Kiba who just shook his head and pointed to Shikamaru. Shikamaru just laid on the ground not paying much attention but was soon brought out of his day dreams by Kiba kicking his leg.

"Hey watch it will you?," Shikamaru picked his head up and saw every one staring at him and just shook his head," We used our tools as ninja to complete every mission at the same time including Naruto's shadow clones, Akamaru, and my brain. Is that good enough? Good, I'm going to back to bed,"

Hiruzen just laughed softly at Shikamaru's attitude, he was definitely Shikaku's son no matter how you looked at it. Iruka on the other hand looked out right pissed that these three would just disrespect the Hokage like that.

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru and just shook his head gently, "Lazy bastard," he mumbled under his breathe gaining a laugh from Kiba.

Asuma just shook his head gently not believing what he was seeing but couldn't help but barely stop a grin on his face. These kids sure as hell knew when to act professional and when not too.

"Iruka, give them their money and let's move on. I here Team 7 is taking their first c-rank today," Hiruzen said with his hands under his chin watching Shikamaru's head pop right up.

"Kiba...Naruto...don't you even try it," Shikamaru simply said but to no avail as they both walked up to Asuma and just glared at him.

"So sensei, what happen to the rule of rookie Genin are forbid from going on c-ranks until they are in their fourth month of duty?" Kiba said almost barfing at the word sensei; he just didn't like it when he was addressing Asuma.

Asuma just simply scratched the back of his head, "Well uhm. You see...I thought you all would be too troublesome right now out of the academy. Maybe next month, I'll change my mind," He said patting them both of their heads and turned around to walk out, "I'll come get my pay later. Team 10 is done for the day."

Naruto just walked up the Third and smiled gently," Hey old man, can you donate my money from D-rank to the orphanage or some other kind of business? It looked kind beat up before they kicked me out so might as well try to make it better for others. I don't really need the money with what my parents left me," Naruto said giving him a thumb up pose.

Hiruzen just nodded his head," I am plenty sure that can be arranged. Right Iruka?" gaining a nod from the academy teacher he turned over to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Iruka will have your pay in just a couple of seconds boys," Hiruzen said gaining a nod from the two young boys who were looking at Naruto curiously.

"Hey blondie, how much did your ma and pops really leave you?" Kiba said seeing Naruto walk back over at him. Naruto just simply grinned at him.

"Well uhm...there is a giant room full of seals of money. I can't really open them yet since I'm not that far into my sealing book. I'm close though. I just go off of what was lying around the house for now. It's pretty easy," Naruto said with an idiot grin on his face looking at Kiba's shocked one.

"Well shit, that kind of sounds like it sucks," Kiba whispered knowing that the Third didn't like his foul language from previous experience that he didn't want to relive.

Naruto nodded his head gently, "It kind of does but living thirteen years like that. I kind of got used to it a lot," he whispered back. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at this why he lived that like.

'That kind of makes me think. Why exactly was Naruto's heritage hidden in the first place? Someone could come up with the bullshit of him not being protected but seriously? We are a ninja village; just pay some Chunin to watch him. I'm surprised the Hokage didn't do that already. I mean just because we all didn't know doesn't mean someone couldn't tell there was some kind of relation. They look so much alike, it's kind of scary to say really. Ugh this is so troublesome, why couldn't I have two team mates with easy lives to tell and not question?' Shikamaru thought to himself deeply not even bothering to pay attention to the other world.

Kiba snapped his fingers in front of the young Nara causing him to blink somewhat, "What was that for?"

"Well uhm, The Hokage gave us our money and you just simply stood there. Naruto dragged you out in the hall way and then I snapped my finger and well...here we are with you asking me what happened so I said-" Kiba said rambling somewhat going in a circle of their story over and over again.

Naruto simply laughed as he stood next to his furry team mate. Shikamaru just simply looked over at the Namikaze and went deep in thought again.

'I don't know what is there but I will find out eventually'

* * *

Naruto was currently resting in his bed when he heard a knock on the door. He groaned softly peeling his eyes open. Rolling over, he looked over at his clock.

"Two in the morning? Are you shitting me?" Naruto blurted as he stood up and made his way to his door slamming it open to reveal an ANBU member.

"The Hokage has requested you be in his office right now. I will be taking you," The ANBU said in an almost robotic voice with no emotion in his voice at all.

Before Naruto could complain about not being dressed, he was quickly grabbed and the ANBU body flickered away into the Hokage's office revealing his team mates and their sensei that looked like he was wide awake.

'How in the fucking hell is he wide awake' were the similar thoughts of the three Genin and a puppy.

Hiruzen coughed slightly gaining their attention. He just stayed quiet for a few moments until he pulled out a folder and handed it to Asuma.

"Yesterday, after you left, we sent out Team 7 consisting of Chouji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake to a simple mission of bringing a bridge builder to his home and watch him finish his bridge for his safety. It was soon found out after leaving that not only bandits are after the bridge builder but also ninja. Kakashi and his team handled the two demon brothers. He has requested a backup team follow up in case any other deadly shinobi are after this bridge builder. This mission will be an A-Rank," Hiruzen said and took a moment to breath watching the reaction of the three Genin.

"Of course, just my luck. This is going to be such a drag,"

"Hear that buddy!? We are going to be famous! Taking out all of the deadly shinobi on this mission with just our claws"

"A-Rank huh? Well I guess that's a little better than a C-rank ya know?"

The moment soon died down though with Asuma handing the papers back to his father and looked over at his Genin biting his lip to prevent his laughter.

"You all have one hour to get everything you need and get to the gate. We are heading out on the dot of one hour. I will leave any of your behind. Got that? And please come dressed better than that," Asuma said finally breaking off with a smirk on his face.

The three Genin simply looked over at themselves and couldn't help but laugh as well. Naruto was in a black top and orange boxers but the funniest part was his frog like cap on his head. Kiba was simply in his boxers that were gray with white poke dots and what looked like an extra hoodie. Shikamaru was just simply shirtless with only his pants on. Of course the laziness of them would barely change at all.

"Alright guys, move out," Asuma said with a thinking pose on his face watching Naruto body flicker away. Kiba just simply ran out while Shikamaru took his time walking out of the door.

"Asuma, make sure they are safe and come back alive,"

"I hope I can promise that Hokage but A-rank missions are nothing to laugh about. They are going to change after this mission and I don't think I am going to like it. I'm going to lose my innocent little Genin who are going to become actual live deadly ninja,"

Hiruzen simply watched his son walk out as he turned his chair around watching the village in almost complete darkness. He looked over at his side seeing the Hokage's faces and just smiled gently.

"Keep them safe will ya?"

Hiruzen just sat in his office like he did most nights thinking but he couldn't put it off when he assigned a rookie just out of the cupboard Genin squad an A-rank mission. He really wished he didn't but from reports of all of their Jounin sensei, Team 10 was the readiest of all of the Genin squads in Konoha. They may be pranksters inside but when push came to shove, they simply became dangerous shinobi not afraid of anything.

Asuma stood at the gate waiting taping his feet impatiently waiting for his Genin squad to arrive so they could head out. He looked up at the shine of the moon and smiled at its beauty and hoped they were wrong about this mission and no other deadly ninja were going to attack.

Soon after, the three Genin arrived in almost all at the same time.

Asuma just looked over at them seeing them all have travel bags on their backs and looked ready like a seasoned Genin squad and couldn't help but smirk.

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru simply just stood there waiting for their sensei to say anything trying to act as professional as possible. They'd get their immaturity out later.

Asuma simply clapped his hands together gaining their attention fully as he got on one knee and looked at them all in their eyes.

"Alright guys, this is serious shit. No more joking around while this mission is a go?" He got a nod from the three Genin,"Alright. I want a single file line with myself in the front since I am the leader. Kiba you'll be right behind me smelling for anyone that could be in front of us. Akamaru that's your job as well,"

Kiba nodded quickly with a smirk on his face thinking he was put there simply for the reason that he was the strongest of the three. He didn't even know that for sure since Naruto was gaining strength but refused to show it all at once.

"Shikamaru, you're behind him. You're our brains and if I am ever taken out or busy, you're the leader of plans and operations. You'll be most protected in the middle anyways. And as you can guess, Naruto you are in the back for the simply reason of you're our surprise attack. If we get attacked and can over run them, you can swoop in and finish them off with your speed. Show them that Namikaze speed. Plus you have those shadow clones to help anyone of us out if we get into too tight of a jam. Hopefully that doesn't happen but we can't help but be prepared." Asuma said giving them all a grin which was giving back to him from two of his Genin while the other one just simply curled his lip up. Well close enough.

"Alright, let's head out Team 10,"

* * *

**Well how did you enjoy the entry of my own special Wave arc? Hopefully you enjoyed that and the comedy I try to implant. Did I do good? Tell me please :3 haha. Chapter 5 will hopefully be posted before September 3rd, if not. It will be somewhere in that week. **

**Rape my story !**


	5. Help Arrives

**So welcome to chapter 5! It's actually somewhat quick to write which shocks me quite a lot since I hate Wave Arc.**

**Also uhm...you may want to thank my beta adel9111 because I wanted to kill Akamaru for plot reasons but he talked me out of it...I'm a horrible person. Although he was unable to edit it because of work scheduling and such. If you are interested in being my second/backup editor please message me!(:**

**I haven't done since this chapter 1 but I don't own Naruto surprisingly. Shock right? Enjoy the chapter though(: Tell me on how to improve!**

**Before I finish though, thank you all so much for the 40 reviews, 216 followers, and 136 favorites. I love each and every one of you for that! It makes me feel so special lmfao**

* * *

Wave Arc

Chapter 5: Help Arrives

"Alright, let's head out Team 10,"

Gaining a nod from said team, Asuma turned his back on them and stretched a little. What he would do to be a teenager again is unspeakable. Age was one of the worse enemies of the shinobi world or at least it was for Asuma. He'd never understand how exactly his father managed at his almost seventy years of age.

Shikamaru was still gazing at Naruto wondering still from before why exactly his heritage was hidden until he became a Genin. It simply made no sense at all since Naruto still couldn't defend himself against tough opponents; they'd completely wreck him even if he had insanely stupid luck for who knows why.

Kiba was jumping for joy of excitement for finally taking a serious mission instead of stupid missions. Plus he'd probably get paid a lot and be able to buy so much with it. Then he would impress his mother and have her stop comparing him to his father who he had never met before. He honestly didn't blame the guy. Tsuma Inuzuka was one crazy bitch.

'Hmm maybe if I impress, tales will be told throughout the land about my amazingness and all of the ladies will love me even more,'

Naruto raised his eyebrow softly at his two team mates who were drifting off into space seemingly lost in space. It kind of creeped him out with Shikamaru looking at him with a thoughtful glance and not looking away or even flinching. Kiba, on the other hand, was making him thoroughly uncomfortably with his perverted smirk on his face.

"Kiba, uhm…you okay dude? I'm kind of scared," Naruto spoke softly as he moved behind Shikamaru incase Kiba tried anything that he really didn't want to see or think about happen to himself. He was already a very much damaged thirteen year old boy; he didn't want any more mental…or physical trauma done on him. He simply just shivered at the thought of that.

Kiba raised his eyebrow softly seeing Naruto freak out for some odd reason. He looked oddly around trying to figure out what exactly Naruto was freaking out about. Shikamaru was in the same boat looking around. Looking at Naruto they just simply looked at him expecting him to answer his own question.

Naruto simply just stayed behind the surprising not complaining Nara. He refused to look over at the Inuzuka afraid of seeing his sexual eyes again. Never again would he let a man stare at him like that without death as the next result very shortly after that.

Kiba and Shikamaru just simply shook his head still deep in his own thoughts but this time, didn't exactly zone out waiting for Asuma to finish his old man stretching.

Asuma felt very angry for some odd reason. He slightly wondered why exactly he was feeling like that until he turned his head back at his team. His teams minus Naruto were staring at him which explained the anger.

"Alright, I have a feeling one of you were thinking something completely disrespectful of me. Would I be correct in that thought?"

All three hands shoot straight up to tell their sensei they were thinking almost the same exact thoughts as each other.

Asuma simply just turned back around and shook his head refusing to play their game and respond to that.

"Alright, let's go!" Asuma said with some happiness in his voice as he started walking out of the village without even waiting for the three to follow.

Kiba blinked softly seeing Shikamaru and Naruto look at him almost if it they were waiting for something.

"Oh shit, sorry guys," Kiba said with a wolf like grin on his face as he hurried up running behind Asuma with Shikamaru trudging behind him with finally Naruto in the back to make up their team.

Asuma peeked behind him smiling gently seeing his Genin following his plan exactly. There was still hope for them to become serious and non-lazy shinobi it seems.

Naruto looked around softly at the outside of the village for the first time. It made him feel so excited but he tried to calm himself down reminding himself there was a mission currently going on that needed his attention.

"Yo Naruto, why you looking like we are going to get attacked so quickly or at all? We just left the village and no one can sneak up on me in here," Kiba said scratching his nose trying to take the point across to the blonde.

"It's probably better to be on guard at all times. It's a lot less troublesome that way if someone sneaks up on us,"

"Shika is right Kiba. Who knows what can happen? I honestly can't wait though. This is my first time out of the village it's so exciting ya know?" Naruto said while throwing his fist into the air very excitingly making the lazy Nara laugh.

"First time? So you're like a virgin. I guess that's why. Akamaru and I go on walks all across the forest in the Land of Fire. It's pretty fun. Although we can never go too far or Mom will find out," Kiba pouted slightly.

Naruto instantly jumped and took cover behind Shikamaru," Stop sending sexual innuendos at me god dammit! I don't want to be rape with your flees!"

Asuma laughed softly hearing their conversation. This was one of the main reasons why he liked being around them, something interesting always happened.

The Nara that Naruto was currently hugging from behind though felt very uncomfortable and pushed Naruto back a little with the less amount of strength he could muster, more would have been too troublesome," Just because you're afraid doesn't mean you get to rub against my ass!"

Kiba laughed uncontrollably looking at his team mates and then back at his sensei," Look what you did! All of us are now just spitting out sexual things just like you do all of the time,"

"I don't spit…I-"Asuma said but barely got out his next words before all three of the Genin started to laugh extremely hard.

It took some time for him to finally realize what they were laughing at and just turned his head back around refusing to even open his mouth anymore unless it had something to do with the mission. Anything else wasn't happening.

The rest of the day was just them walking towards the mission in almost complete silence besides Akamaru's snoring. Damn dog got to sleep while the rest of them had to do stuff.

Soon though Asuma felt the air around them start getting heavier and heavier with each step with mist. No doubt in his mind, they were getting closer and closer to Wave country.

"Be on alert guys. It feels like we are getting closer. We have to find Team 7 and gather any information they might have. I don't care if you don't like that team or they irk you or anything. I want complete professional on this team. Got it?" Asuma said turning his head back a little to look at them with the corner of his eye while also paying attention to in front of him.

Instantly, he gained a nod from the three of them. He knew it wasn't an act. They actually knew how to be civil and tamed when they wanted to be. He'd definitely try to use that for his advantage when they arrived back home.

Kiba sniffed into the air," Hey smok- I mean sensei, I smell something…something like blood coming from across the water,"

Asuma looked over at him," You can smell through the mist and be able to accurately tell where it is? That's pretty impressive for a Genin,"

Kiba smiled gently at the praise he got from his sensei and stuck his tongue out at Naruto and Shikamaru behind him; although they might not have seen it at all with all of the mist.

Naruto nodded his head," I can tell what Kiba was talking about. Now that I actually pay more attention with my nose, I can smell the blood or at least faint smells of it."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow softly and sniffed the air smelling nothing at all. He looked behind him at Naruto and just simply shook his head wondering how he smelt it. He understood Kiba because he was an Inuzuka and they were like part dog or whatever. Naruto on the other hand wasn't even close to being an Inuzuka. No way in hell would he let this blond out smart him without even knowing it. He would figure out what was so special about him besides the fact of his parents. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel like being lazy. It scared him but he would worry about that latter after he solved the most interesting puzzle he had in his life so far.

Asuma looked over at Naruto and smirked gently,' so maybe having a bratty Inuzuka and a blonde with a fox sealed inside of him was a good idea,' he thought to himself as he looked back over in front of him.

Looking back over at them," So who knows how to water walk?" he hoped at least one of them, Kiba or Naruto obviously since Shikamaru was far too lazy, learned it during their down time. He had taught them the tree walking exercise some time ago but he didn't think they were ready for the water walking one until just now of course when the situation called for it.

Shikamaru shook his head gently," My mom was trying to make me learn it a couple of weeks ago but I told her it would have been such a drag."

Kiba was in the same boat but a lot louder," I never really bothered with it thinking you would teach it sensei," he said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Naruto smiled gently as he stepped up," I know how to do it. When I finished before these two of learning the tree climbing exercise and you sent me home, I got really bored and wanted to train so I took one of my dad's book and found the exercise. I can only do it for like three minutes before my control gets all fucked up and I fall in."

Asuma nodded his head gently," That's the best we got then. Alright, Naruto I want you to carry Shikamaru on your back while I carry Kiba across on mine. Run as fast as you possibly can, no matter what happens. Got that? There might a fight or something going on the other side so be careful as well. Now let's go,"

Naruto nodded his head and bent down softly feeling Shikamaru flop down on his back trying to hold his weight. He looked over seeing Asuma with Kiba on his back.

"I'll be right behind you. Go ahead and be safe,"

"Don't worry. I'm a Namikaze, once we start running, no one can catch us," Naruto answered pretty confidently as he give him a giant grin. Looking over his shoulder at Shikamaru, he nodded his head to signal he was getting ready to go.

"I'm ready for the trouble to start," Shikamaru mumbled gently under his breathe with some sarcasm in his tone. Truthfully, he really wished they were all over reacting so he could go back to important things like finding out Naruto's secret and napping.

Naruto gently peeked back over at Asuma and Kiba before he brushed his leg releasing his weight seal. He had asked Asuma about it and they had it put on him recently. He was only an extra twenty-five on each leg but whatever helped, he would take. Finally he decided to start running appalling chakra to his feet when they touch the water.

Naruto was shocked at how fast he was moving. This was the first time he had to take them off for shinobi training. Tora definitely didn't prepare his team for this. Shikamaru watched amazed as the blonde's legs go back and forth in insanely quick pace.

Soon after two minutes of running, they arrived at the other side running straight into a bush stumbling and tripping with both of them sprawled on the floor.

"Idiot, why didn't you stop!?"

"Well…I forgot."

Soon though, they stood up and gently tried to gaze and understand their surroundings. Naruto peeked over through the bush seeing an insanely weird scene.

Chouji and Sasuke were fighting with what seemed like an eyebrow less tall muscular pale man with short spiky black hair, brown eyes. He had a massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife. It looked like anyone near that would get killed if they didn't have enough experience. Paying closer attention to the man, Naruto noticed he had a headband on but it was somewhat sideways with a cross in it.

"Shika, where do you think this guy is from?"

"Mist but he isn't with them anymore. They are known for their swords and that looks like the Kubikirbocho. It's one of the seven swords of the Mist. If it hasn't changed owners then that must be Zabuza Momochi. Oh course, this just turned out to be a lot more trouble than it had to be."

Naruto nodded his head at that realizing just how much trouble this was going to be especially with his new information he had. He saw another Zabuza holding a white haired spikey man with a leaf headband on his head in some type of water ball jutsu that his hand was holding. That must be Kakashi Hatake.

"Where are Asuma and Kiba?" Shikamaru and Naruto finally noticed as they looked around softly.

Just as soon as they said that, Kiba skidded across their sight with Akamaru in his lap crashing into the same bush that they did.

Kiba soon came out of the bush mumbling something about stupid fucking sensei and their over powered strength to throw him.

"Sensei saw the situation and told me to find you two. We got to help Chouji and Sasuke. Asuma said he could handle Zabuza holding Kakashi since he only has one hand. Then the bastard thre-"Kiba started ranting off but Shikamaru glared at him softly stopping any and all non-shinobi conversation right there.

"Alright, let's see what we can do then. This is going to extremely troublesome but at least we have the element of surprise on him."

"Alright, let's do this and show Team 7 just how much Team Dobe has grown ya know?" Naruto said with a cheeky smile on his face looking over at Kiba who smirked back at him.

Shikamaru simply just shook his head," You both are the only two I know who would take that stupid name and wear it proudly so I guess I got to follow."

Naruto and Kiba looked over at each other again and just simply nodded their heads back at Shikamaru, their brain of the operation for mostly everything and anything besides tracking and pranking.

"Alright, what I want us to do is-"

Sasuke couldn't believe this at all. This stupid fucking peasant of a missing ninja was handling them far too easily and it was with a clone! It made Sasuke so angry.

"Sasuke, you got to pay attention to the fight," Chouji looked over at his team mate who didn't exactly see eye to eye with him. Chouji was a very peaceful person; sadly his two team mates didn't understand that mostly. Sakura did sometimes but she sure fooled him when she goes on a rampaging about Sasuke.

"Alright, I am done fooling with you two idiots. I am going to kill both of you quickly and then go after your stupid pink haired teammate and the drunk."

Sasuke just stood there shocked at the confidence that the missing ninja spoke to him. Did he not know that he was a fucking Uchiha? No one could beat them!

Quickly going through hand seals, Sasuke put his hand to his mouth," **Fire Release – Great Fireball Jutsu**," he shoot out a massive orb of roaring flames at Zabuza.

Zabuza smirked gently at seeing Sasuke and went through his own hand seals," **Water Release – Gunshot**," out of his mouth came a little ball of water that grew in size as it got closer to Sasuke's jutsu completely overwhelming it.

"Going to have to do better than little boy or else you'll be dead within seconds."

Sasuke stiffened at that looking at Zabuza with fear in his eyes. He couldn't possible kill him yet. He needed to kill Itachi before he died. No one would kill him before that.

"**Multi-Size Jutsu**," Chouji yelled out with his body increasing in size and then started to spin," **Human Bullet Tank**."

Zabuza moved out of the way as he watched Chouji rumbled and roll through the area not able to turn easily to get him when he used his quick movements.

"Well it's impressive, you're going to have to do better than to beat me kid. How exactly are you supposed to keep me still?" Zabuza said with an evil laugh looking at Chouji while continuing to dodge his rolling form.

Sasuke quickly charged at Zabuza with a shuriken in the crevices of each of his fingers. Once close enough, he fired them at Zabuza only for him to block them with his sword.

"I'm done playing around you idiots," Zabuza said as he stood directly in front of Chouji. He put his hands out and picked him up throwing him directly at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back and avoided Chouji who ended his jutsu and sprawled on the floor tired. He really needed to get better conditioned for situations like these.

"Any last words before I end you both?" Zabuza the clone said as he walked towards them both slowly moving his sword in a threatening pose.

"None? That's what I thought you'd say. Stupid Konoha not knowing how to train their Genin. They may get little lucky with people like Kakashi but you three? Just a waste of time. I'll make sure you don't waste anymore." Zabuza shot his sword straight across to swipe off Chouji and Sasuke's head clean off.

His plan would have worked out if his sword didn't get clogged up. He tried to move it but it wouldn't budge at all. He then paid actual attention to the scene at hand seeing two more kids holding his blade back with just their hands.

"Sorry about this pal but it looks like you don't get to kill anyone today" came the response of the shorter of the two boys holding the blade back.

Zabuza couldn't help but laugh as he looked down at the two idiots. They either had to be the most confident Genin he had ever seen or they were two idiots who couldn't feel the killer instinct he let out.

He jumped back a little incase the two kids had anything powerful on them, it's always best to overestimate your enemy.

"I like you kids. What's your name?" Zabuza said pointing his blade at both of them trying to line them up with both of the holes or indents in his sword.

"Not that it matters but our names are Naruto and Kiba."

"It always matters to know the name of someone you kill if they interest you enough. With you two able to hold back my Kubikirbocho with just your hands is pretty impressive enough for me."

Naruto quickly charged at Zabuza followed by Kiba. The Namikaze shot his fist out at Zabuza's head while the Inuzuka kicked his legs. The sword handler couldn't help but laugh as he kicked Kiba straight in the head smashing it onto the floor and blocking Naruto's punch with his sword.

They both went straight back up at him hurrying to gain some kind of advantage, any kind they could get at this point.

Kiba sliced at the swordsman's bicep almost hitting him before Zabuza jumped back and held Naruto's fist in his hand.

Naruto bit his lip in frustration and pain as Zabuza started to press pressure on his hand trying to break it or at least make it unmanageable to use.

Kiba quickly saved the blonde though as he came charging at Zabuza on all fours trying to head-butt him.

Zabuza shook his head gently grabbing the other boy with his other hand," Pathetic, maybe I was wrong to think I was going to like you two." Zabuza threw the boys back over at the ground far from him.

Naruto and Kiba stood up and smiled gently," No need to think we are pathetic, we were just testing you. That's all"

Zabuza couldn't help but laugh at that remark," You test me? Thanks for making me laugh."

Kiba smirked gently," You're going to regret that."

"Why is that little boy?"

"Because we're the most bad-ass mother fuckers you've ever seen in your entire life!" Naruto yelled out excited as he walked in front of Kiba.

Naruto put his hands up in a hand sign," **Shadow Clone Jutsu**," and with that appeared ten more Naruto who stood in front of Kiba and him.

"Shadow Clones too? You interest me kid a lot now. I'll cry just a little knowing that I am killing such an impressive shinobi." Zabuza said jokingly getting ready for another fight.

The boy named Kiba Zabuza noticed started going through hand signs as well and barely heard the whisper as the kid got down in a dog like fashion," **Ninja Art Beast Mimicry – All-Fours Jutsu**!"

That's when the clones started to charge at Zabuza with fast speed for most, but not him. They may have impressed him but they were still babies compared to Demon of the Mist.

That's when something flung straight past him gaining his attention of a three prolonged kunai. He looked at it closer," Well would you look at that someone trying to play Fourth Hokage."

Naruto tensed up at that realizing his heritage might have found out but quickly got over it trying to move along the plan.

Zabuza slashed through each and every clone with speed that made Naruto look like he was walking with weight on him from before.

Kiba didn't care though and quickly ran at it Zabuza going into his Tsuga. Zabuza saw this and couldn't help but smirk at the Genin heading directly at him.

Naruto saw the smirk on Zabuza's face and quickly yelled out," KIBA WATCH OUT!"

It was too late though as Zabuza slashed at Kiba's rotating body and stopped him directly in his tracks. He flung off to the side with his jacket ripped and a bleeding hole on his shoulder.

"Fuck, that hurts," Kiba barely mumbled out as he held his shoulder tightly trying to overpower the pain but just couldn't. He thought his mom's training sessions were tough notch but compared to the real world, nothing could ever prepare him for this.

Zabuza smiled gently as he looked back at Kiba," And now you die." He quickly charged at Kiba with his sword sticking out. He was soon stopped in his place when another Tsuga came directly at him hitting him.

He bit his lip holding the tiny pain that the hit caused him but he wasn't a tough guy for anything. It was nothing at all to him after a few seconds. He pretended to be hurt though to see if his opponent would get overconfident.

Akamaru quickly came back using the Inuzuka's tactic for his hit and retreat for his plan. He got closer to Zabuza but quickly regretted it when Zabuza lifted his foot and smashed it into Akamaru's face and sending him flying into a tree.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled out watching as his partner get kicked into a tree and then Zabuza starred back at him.

"Don't you worry little boy. After I kill you, I'll be finishing your puppy and friends too."

Zabuza went to send his sword straight through the young Inuzuka only to be stopped for some reason. He couldn't move his body at all. It was like somebody else had control over it.

Unknowingly to Zabuza, Shikamaru was behind him holding the rat hand sign as best as he could. He had been working on it holding Asuma in place as best as he could and with all of his strength, Shikamaru could only hold him for twenty seconds, hopefully Zabuza was weaker than him.

Naruto quickly ran directly at Zabuza sending a fist into his stomach causing the clone to finally pop out of existence.

Poof was the magic to their ears that soon sounded like dread when the smoke went away to reveal a simple log.

"God fucking dammit," Naruto barely mumbled out of his breathe taking a defense position in front of Kiba. Shikamaru quickly jumped over to them pulling out a shuriken for each of his finger indents to throw with. It might not help but it could hopefully distract the clone long enough for Naruto to hit him.

Soon echoes of laughter were heard throughout the forest with Zabuza landing on a tree branch across from them with his usual smirk on his face. It was almost like that thing was forever plastered onto his face.

"Never forgot the element of surprise runts," He says to them, although it made little to no sense since he was planning on killing them.

"Element of surprise? You mean like," the blonde headed Genin said but soon disappeared from Zabuza eyes and found him behind him throwing his three pronged kunai into his back dispelling him, "this?"

Shikamaru could only laugh slightly at his team mate's terrible act of trying to act bad ass. It's terrible to force it, it simply had to be natural or it felt off.

Shikamaru and Naruto quickly ran over to where Kiba was though making sure he was alright and not going to die anytime soon.

"Kiba! Are you okay?" Naruto said looking over at his shoulder accidentally placing his hand on it sending waves of pain through his body.

"Ouch you fucking idiot. Don't touch it," Kiba quickly yelled back at but went back to a normal composed face completely out of character of what a normal Kiba would do," Who cares about myself? Can you check Akamaru for me? I don't know what I'd do without him."

Naruto nodded his head but turned around seeing a huffing Shikamaru with Akamaru in his hands, "Holding a deadly shinobi in that jutsu takes a lot out of me even if it was a clone. That was a lot less troublesome then it could have been though. Any ways, Akamaru is fine it looks like. He is just resting a little after getting knocked out."

Shikamaru handed Kiba over to Akamaru who quickly scoped him over for anything and everything wrong him. He found nothing but a bruise on his stomach. He breathed heavily in relief but soon grimaced at he felt his shoulder again.

Naruto turned around to let Kiba jump on his back," Get on. We'll bring you near Sakura and that bridge builder guy."

Kiba nodded his head trying to stand up feeling pain every time he moved his shoulder as he fell down onto Naruto's back.

"You're so lucky I am hurt or I'd pull a gay joke out for you wanting me on you."

"I didn't see you complain either baby."

Shikamaru just laughed softly," Alright guys, we aren't out of the clear yet. Asuma and Kakashi are still probably fighting Zabuza so if we can, we should try to add support somehow."

"Maybe, we should just protect the client like Asuma-sensei said. It's not like I can help now with my stupid fucking shoulder bleeding. I can't believe I let myself get hit like that. I should have been more prepared." Kiba said over his failure.

Naruto shook his head gently," Nah, you did amazing mutt. Why do you think I was able to beat his clone? Your ugly face was distracting him."

Kiba bit his lip at that and just shoved Naruto's head back," Shut up and mush."

Naruto laughed softly as he stood up walking over to where Sakura was and their drunken client.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? Why would they bring the dobe team come save us?" Sakura said ranting off in her normal irritating voice.

'I thought this was attractive? I mean I know she's pretty but that fucking voice' Naruto ranted off in his head as he put Kiba next to the client.

"I don't know what you just said Pinky. They just saved us while you were sitting here doing nothing!" The client said as he stepped forward putting his hand out to Shikamaru since Kiba and Naruto were busy trying to get off of each other.

"Name's Tazuna, master bridge builder." The grey haired and bearded man said shaking Shikamaru hand who looked like he smelt something horribly.

'Damn, this guy must be a drunken client that I hear my dad always complaining about when he comes home. So troublesome' Shikamaru thought to himself as he smiled in the outside.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. The blonde smurf is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the idiot with a sword wound in his shoulder is Kiba Inuzuka." Shikamaru said in his same bored tone.

"You're very blunt kid. I like you," Tazuna said with a laugh as he looked over at the area that Kakashi was fighting Zabuza.

"Don't worry about Kakashi. Asuma-sensei is over there helping him." Naruto said as he stood back up with a smile on his face but looked back over at Shikamaru," Let's see how sensei is doing."

"Dobe, how did you get so strong?" Sasuke voice came right after that walking from his original position with Chouji following behind him.

"It's called training. There's no time for time. We got to see if sensei is alright." Naruto said quickly as he ran past Sasuke who had a disgusted look on his face, surprisingly since he usually had a face of no emotion. Shikamaru and Chouji quickly followed with Sasuke in the back with Tazuna and Sakura following him and Kiba crawling behind him. No one bothered to pick him up, those bastards!

They watched as Zabuza was lying on the floor with Kakashi breathing hard and Asuma who just barely saw the kids cracking his knuckles like a bad-ass.

Naruto and Shikamaru shook their heads at that knowing exactly what their sensei was trying to do.

"Can you see the future?" Zabuza barely mumbled out facing Kakashi who had his Sharigan revealed now.

"Yes and I see yours. It's death!" Kakashi said as he charged towards Zabuza with a focused white electrical chakra in his hand.

He soon stopped though seeing a senbon come out of nowhere and hit Zabuza in the neck with a masked hunter ninja come out of a tree.

"It looks as though you were right. Zabuza Momochi is dead now. The Mist brings you our gratitude."

Kakashi starred at the young masked ninja with some intrigue in his eye, 'Just where did you come from?'

Sasuke starred at the young masked ninja with nothing showing in his emotions but in his head, he was so strong to be a hunter ninja, why couldn't he have this power? No one else deserved it but him! He needed it the most!

Naruto and Shikamaru watched as the hunter ninja picked Zabuza up and just disappeared out of thin air. Naruto looked over at Shikamaru thinking something wasn't right. He didn't know for sure though and moved closer to the Nara.

"Aren't hunter ninja not supposed to touch the body? I read somewhere in my parents book that they just burn it right there and then where the body lied ya know?"

Shikamaru just nodded his head," Yah that's what I thought as well. It just couldn't be easy could it? Damn it, I blame you Naruto."

Naruto laughed softly as he looked over at their sensei," Sensei! Kiba got hit by Zabuza's clone in his shoulder. He is bleeding pretty badly."

Asuma looked over at the young blond and nodded his head," Thank you for telling me Naruto. I'll wrap him up in a second. I just want to talk to Kakashi abou-"he started to say but was soon found out his fellow sensei was passed out.

He groaned softly as he picked Kakashi up on his back but was soon lifted off of his shoulders from the bridge builder.

"I see no reason on you caring him. You need to protect me I assume that's why you here. Plus from all of the stuff I lift, this guy is nothing." Tazuna said with a small smile on his face somewhat afraid of this squad that was here. They seemed pretty serious.

Asuma smiled gently," Thank you, can you bring us to where you were heading before all of this happened?" he was replied with a smile and nod as he looked over at his third Genin who was scooting his ass over to where they were very slowly.

He walked over and patted the young Inuzuka on the head pulling out some bandages. Kiba was soon found in covered in bandages on his left shoulder and Akamaru across his stomach one.

"Let's go you six." Asuma said referring to the six young Genin as they followed Tazuna to his home. They were soon attacked when they entered the living room by a young beautiful woman who was checking for all of their injuries.

"Well you have met my daughter Tsunami. She's very...well you can see." Tazuna said with a small chuckle as he carried Kakashi in his house and into the guest room dropping him on the bed.

Asuma starred with a small smirk on his face as Tsunami was touching Kiba on his shoulder and making sure he was okay but didn't miss the stupid perverted grin on his face when he gave Naruto a thumbs up. This had to be the weirdest A-rank mission ever to be placed.

Sasuke shook his head," How could these idiots get so strong when they don't even take anything serious? Pathetic" he mumbled under his breath as he headed into the home to the same guest room as Kakashi and laid in his bed. Once his sensei woke up, he wasn't going to let him rest again until he learned that jutsu he saw him use on the stupid missing ninja named Zabuza. Why didn't he already teach him that!?

Sakura looked around softly wondering what she could do. She would originally follow Sasuke but for some reason, she felt like it wasn't even worth t right now; he would just yell at her. She looked over at her third team mate and saw him just acting nice and comfortable with Shikamaru while they watched Kiba try to hopelessly flirt with the older woman; A typical Inuzuka.

"Asuma sensei, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure blondie, what's up?"

"I thought, you said that no more name calling while on missions Smokey,"

"Just spit out whatever you want to tell me blondie."

"Aren't hunter ninja supposed to burn the body of the missing ninja on the spot or was my book outdated?"

Asuma nodded his head gently at Naruto," Yah you're right. It was most likely his partner but we were in no position to be fighting. Once Kakashi is healed up, we'll be training you six to be able to fight against his accomplice and at least try to help against Zabuza."

Naruto nodded his head," In Shikamaru's words, this got a whole lot more troublesome"

Asuma nodded his head as he ruffled his little Genin's hair," It always is kid. It always is." He said with a smile as he walked away from Naruto back to the other group.

Naruto looked back over at his sensei before going into his thoughts.

'No way, I let my friends get hurt like that again. I have to protect them.'

* * *

**Personally, I think I suck at fighting scenes but hey tell me otherwise or how I can improve! I always love any and all of your reviews!(: I can't thank you all enough, now please...rape my story.**

**Now I prepare for the death of me...School tomorrow. Hopefully I can continue 1 every week...at least 1 every two weeks.**


	6. Heroes and Pride

**Welcome to chapter six! I started school and it's going to be a hassle so sadly updates won't come this quickly most likely unless I just become amazing...which is completely realistic. For everyone saying I followed canon too much, just you read this chapter ;) Thank you all again for the reviews! We are one away from 60...which amazes me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...because well I can't make stories good like with that back story that I won't spoil. Personally I liked it.**

**Also, still looking for a second beta if you want to help me 3?**

* * *

Wave Arc

Chapter 6 – Heroes and Pride

Naruto looked out at the ocean in deep thought during the cool fall night. He just couldn't place it but he felt different. Ever since he had saw Zabuza almost kill Kiba, it rocked his world.

He could be doing so much more yet; all he was doing was just playing ninja and not trying his hardest. His parents would be ashamed of him.

Soon though, his thoughts were interrupted by the shadow of someone behind him. It crept closer to him and just simply stopped sitting down next to him.

Turning his head, he saw that it was Sasuke and it shocked him that the Uchiha would want to speak to him right now. Their last real conversation was him threatening his life because the other called his dead mother a whore.

"What do you wan-?"

"I'm sorry."

Naruto raised his eyebrow quickly turning his head in a yellow flash like motion at the Uchiha. Did he seriously just say that?

"What do you mean?" was the simple answer from Naruto. He wanted to see what exactly Sasuke meant and why he was acting so…unlike Sasuke.

"What I said at the academy. I know how it feels to lose a mother." Sasuke said looking back over at Naruto with no emotion at all showing his face.

"It's fine Sasuke. I may have overreacted as well somewhat," with a gentle smile at Sasuke, he noticed something on his face but couldn't place his finger on it.

"Hmh," Sasuke stood back up and walked back away from Naruto but not before looking back over at him with a questioning look on his face. What had happened to idiot dobe in the academy to make him like this? It seemed almost like he wasn't an idiot.

Naruto smiled gently to himself as he looked back out over the ocean feeling so familiar with it. He knew his mother was from a place with oceans so maybe it was in his blood like his hot temper.

After quite some time just staring out at the ocean, Naruto finally stood off brushing his black shorts off somewhat to clean them off. Turning back, he smiled gently seeing the house full of his friends and hopefully soon to be changed friends. He didn't have this home and it made him feel…something that he hadn't felt before.

Shaking his head gently, he made his way into the house walking in to see the sleeping form of Kiba on the couch with his shoulder wrapped up tightly. It was almost a week after the attack and he was healing well but probably wouldn't be able to fight anything for another week or two. Akamaru was in the same case.

On the floor next to him was the sleeping form of Shikamaru. Although Naruto didn't really tell if he was sleeping or not. He was just always in the position so it was very hard to tell. During the past week, Asuma was forcing Shikamaru to try to hold both himself and Naruto with his clan's jutsu to increase his strength of it. He didn't do very well in the beginning but was slowly improving with each try. He had made it too holding them for one minute while one of them tried. Sadly when they both tried, that time went down to twenty seconds but like Asuma said, every second counts.

Naruto slowly made his way to his spot next to Shikamaru and lay down in his spot looking up at the ceiling deep in thought of the week they had passed.

When Chouji saw Shikamaru working hard, he also had started to train harder. He figured if the laziest person he knew, also his best friend, was working hard why shouldn't he? He had been lifting Kiba like a weight for some odd reason but they never questioned it, as it was quite humorous to see Kiba freak out and unable to protect himself with sudden jerks or whatever he wanted to do.

Kakashi had woken up after four or so days of recovering. It was quite humorous to see Sakura attack him and Chouji to dumbly smile. Naruto could even see slight emotion in Sasuke's face when he saw them all. It was slight step in the right direction Naruto thought. He hoped he could help Sasuke step out of the darkness. From the week they had been here, Sasuke was always moody and depressing but Naruto continued to try and talk to him. It didn't work at all until Sasuke had come up to him near the ocean just before. He wondered why he did that.

Sakura, once she saw Sasuke trying it, was learning tree walking exercise from Kakashi with crutches on. Asuma teased him about that since it was two on one and no way in hell should he have been in that type of condition no matter what happened. Of course, when Asuma teased someone his runts followed and Kakashi fell off of his cool stature for just a second. It felt weird for him as well since he was getting made fun of by the spawn of his demon like but hero sensei. It made him feel extremely nostalgic and he couldn't help but smirk at the young blonde for those memories. Of course, he was claimed instantly for being a pedophile by said blonde and his Inuzuka team mate. There was defiantly some Kushina deep down there. He knew the boy knew about his parentage and his connection with his parents and wanted to know if he wanted to talk to him about them. Of course Kakashi Hatake wasn't someone to go simply giving help, he would wait until Naruto had asked for it of course. It made him feel in power...even in the little situation of power he could muster of this. He'd still milk it though.

Naruto paid more attention to each wave like pattern on the ceiling as his eye's fell down, he knew Asuma was teaching them something important tomorrow so he might as well get some rest tonight unlike others the past week.

He was awake in almost a second though as he looked around softly wondering where exactly he was. He definitely was not in the house still. It almost looked like an abandoned sewers with many cracks and almost no light at all.

"Alright, I know I suck at genjutsu but this is terribly mean smokey-sensei. At least you could have warned me!" Naruto yelled out with an echo coming across his ears. He also heard shaking of the water like something else was in here with him. He raised his eyebrow to this, what exactly was happening now?

Barely, like a whisper of the wind, Naruto heard a small but deep voice coming from some distance away with the words "Come here Naruto"

He didn't know exactly what to do, he tried scratching his arm or stabbing his arm but nothing worked. This definitely wasn't a genjutsu.

Taking out another of his father's kunai, Naruto slowly walked down the hall feeling the damp feeling of the water on his legs. It felt as though the water wasn't actually there though since there was no resistance on his legs but there was also the wet feeling that told him it was there. It simply made no sense at all. This had to be the most fucked up dream Naruto had ever dreamt so far.

Slowly as he made his way through the hall ways, that voice from before came again but this time…it was different. It was loud, much louder than anything he had ever heard before...and he stood next to Kiba a lot.

Soon as Naruto made his way towards the end of the hallway, he came up to a gigantic cell that looked so old and dusty, almost as it hadn't been used in so long. The cell consisted of polls with a center piece holding a piece of paper with a seal printed on it.

Naruto hit his head with his hand," Oh! I'm in my mindscape!" He then looked serious as he looked at the cage in deep serious," So that means…this is"

"**My cage**?" came the deep voice of something that Naruto has had with him since the beginning of his life and the most dangerous creature ever...the Kyuubi.

Naruto shook his head trying to shake away the feeling he had of being scared but he knew he could trust his dad's seal work to protect him.

"**Not afraid? You should be. I called you in here to talk about using my power. You're far too weak to do anything. You'll die."**

"Afraid for me? From what I've heard, you don't seem like the nice type so what is your plan"

The Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh, this child sounded so much like the two that sealed him in here and protect their stupid village. He wondered if they would have still done it if they knew how the young blonde was going to be treated.

"**My plan? To keep you alive until I can break out of here and destroy Konoha**"

Naruto couldn't help but sign in sadness. Deep down, he wished the rumors were all rumors and the Kyuubi was actually a semi-nice person but it looked as though that was all hopefully thinking in the grand scheme of things. He shook his head to the eyes hidden in the darkness, which was all he could see now.

"Then I guess before that happens, I just have to do what I need to do. I'll kill myself before I even think about letting you free. I'm sorry but we're done here," Naruto turned around in quick pace starting to walk back down the barely lit hall-way.

"**You say that now but when your friends are in your danger…guess who will be coming back in here to beg for my power**?" was the last thing Naruto heard from his sealed beast before he was, almost like, shoved out of his mindscape.

He shook his head, 'Hopefully things won't come to me making that decision Kyuubi.'

Naruto looked around softly seeing his team mates still sleeping, he tightened his fist in frustration, 'they are the only friends I have. I won't let them get hurt…no matter what the cost is.' He thought with such determination that he didn't really believe it was himself for a second. Closing his eyes, he tried to rest as much as he could again without thinking about the animal/person/chakra thing in his stomach.

He was shaken awake in what felt like a second but really was an hour or so by Kiba and Sakura both kicking him.

"Come on Naruto! Stop being an idiot! We got to train!" came the screeching banshee voice of Sakura who had Kiba covering his ears.

"As much as I hate her and that damn voice of hers, she's right. Come on now blondie."

Naruto shook his head mumbling curses under his breath, "Shut the hell up mutt," he barely whispered under his breath as he stood up stretching and popping out some joints.

Shikamaru could barely hold in his laughter from the scene as he sat by the table seeing Naruto sit next to him holding up his finger in like a shut up motion.

"Speak about it and I will prank you every day for the next year. Got that Nara?" Naruto spook in his arms with slight amusement in his voice.

Of course because he was a Nara, he wasn't going to speak since dealing with Naruto's antics for a year would be far too troublesome for anybody especially him.

Asuma smiled gently as he looked at his team interacting with another team. It almost kind of shocked him when he saw how hostile they seemed during the week but they lighten upped somewhat. He didn't quite know if that was good or bad yet. It was good to keep wary but it was also bad because they were fellow Konoha shinobi.

Soon they were all at the long table with the bridge builder's family. They all seemed pretty alright in Naruto's opinion but Inari. He seemed a little off with each declaration that they all were going to die one way or another by the hands of Gato. Needless to say, Asuma had to control Kiba and Naruto from maiming the boy's eye balls out and then forcing him to eat them.

Today again, looked like one of these days that Asuma was going to do work to exhaust Kiba and Naruto from sneaking out and killing the boy.

"Why are you even trying? You're all pathetic" Were the first words of the morning from a green jumpsuit wearing child with a yellow shirt under it while all of the shinobi eat their food in silence. Naruto looked damn right angry as he held his fork very tightly.

"Just hold on her-" Kiba voice was mumbled when he felt Asuma's hand over his mouth stopping any and all argument that would have started.

Inari quickly finished his food and left the table glaring holes at all six of the young Genin and the two older Jounin.

"Tazuna, what's his deal?" Naruto said simply putting his fork down, not hungry anymore, wanting to know this child's story and what made him so cold.

Tazuna breathed hard as he looked at the young blonde and gave a good response but didn't help the situation at all "His faith, his hope, his life was destroyed."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at this," If it isn't too troublesome, can you tell us how?" Usually Asuma would have told them they were going over their boarders of asking questions but just let it be, somewhat curious as well.

Tsunami shook her head gently," Father, I really don't think we should say anything. It's far too soon for all of this."

"Soon? It was long ago, what are you referring too?" Tazuna said back to his daughter with his drunken voice, which wasn't really possible with it being morning and he hadn't had any sake that they all saw…although it was totally possible now that they thought about it. He was very clever at hiding his drinks from his daughter.

"Fine, tell them all you want," Tsunami said with a slight pout of her face of getting scolded, she was far too old for that in her honest opinion.

Tazuna softly looked over all of the Genin's face thinking of where to start the long story that he was about to begin, he never tell anyone but it hurt him as well. He loved that boy for making his daughter and grandson happy again. It was amazing in his opinion.

"Are you alright Mr. Tazuna?" came the cherry but worried face of Chouji sat next to Shikamaru on his third serving of the food so far.

"Yes I am boy. I was just thinking, reflecting on the past. It's been awhile since I have. I am sorry about that." Tazuna said very out of character kindly for the first time they saw. Maybe it was the mood of the talk that made him say that or just perhaps, he was a nice guy deep down.

"No need to be. We should be saying sorry for invading in personal talks," was the bored tone of Kakashi which Team 8 noticed that was almost always his tone of voice.

Tazuna walked out of the room causing some to raise their eyebrow wondering if they overstep their boundaries and upset their client. Soon though, their doubt was put to rest when he came back with a picture frame putting it down in the middle of the table.

"Who's this old man?" Kiba said without thinking instantly gaining a thump in the head from Sakura," What'd you do that for bitch? I'm still fucking healing!"

Tazuna looked softly but it didn't seem like he had it in him as he looked down at the picture with some sadness in his eyes. Naruto was extremely curious now; he had seen that face many times in his mirror but not any time recently.

"Are you okay?"

The old drunk picked his head up and nodded his head with a small smile on his face," Why of course I am. Sorry, it's just…it seems like it was yesterday that the last time we've seen him."

"As troublesome as this is…who is the man?"

"This man was like a son to me. One day when Inari was going to play, he fell into the ocean and couldn't get it. It was very stormy and it looked as though he was going to die but this man, Kaiza, dove into the water and saved him without a second thought. After he saved him, he stayed around since Tazuna developed a bond with him and he had good work here as a construction worker. He soon developed a relationship with Tsunami; you should have seen Tazuna's face! He was so ecstatic; I wish I could see that face again.

After that, Gato arrived soon and started to ruin everything. Kaiza didn't want any of that though and tried to over throw Gato. It sadly didn't work and Gato decided to use Kaiza as an example and…well that's about it. Once Kaiza was gone, Inari lost his motivation. He just lost the idea of all heroes and happy endings. I hope he gains it again once we rebuild this bridge with the help of you ninja. It's like I am building this bridge for two reasons. One is for our countries' economy reasons and the other is just to see that smile on my grandson's face again. I miss it so much." Tazuna finished breathing a little extra after his long speech about the sad past and took a swig of sake that he randomly got. The shinobi all raised their eyebrows, where exactly did he get that from and when the hell did he pick it up and open the bottle.

Naruto clenched his fist in frustration understanding what the kid was going through somewhat, it sucked horribly but he shouldn't have just let the dream of heroes die. That was hope and every child needed hope no matter what they were hoping in.

Kiba thought the same thing but was more vocal about it," That's it? Stupid kid, so what he lost his father? He still got you and his mother! When my mom told me my dad wasn't coming back home from a mission, I may have cried for a week straight but I damn for sure didn't fucking pussy out. That's what a feline would do." Kiba ranted somewhat logically.

"He is but just a chil-"Tsunami coming to try to argue for her son but was soon shut up by the glare Kiba gave her which looked awfully frightening from the idiot he acted like.

"I understand it far better than you think. My clan, the Inuzuka, is about the pack and our families but that doesn't give him any reason to give up hope! I mean look at my team mate Naruto over here!" Kiba shot back pointing his thumb at the blonde who just looked down in his palms not really wanting to get into the argument much if at all.

The old drunk put down his drink and looked at the blonde now," What does your team mate mean blondie? From this mission, you seem all sunshine and daisy…literally."

The young Uzumaki-Namikaze shrugged his shoulders gently not really wanting to talk about his parents; it was such a foreign concept to him still that he didn't like telling strangers just yet.

"Basically Shika, Chouji, and the mutt were my first and only friends when we met when I was eight but we never actually talked much if at all until recently. I never knew who my parents were until just recently as well. I had to grow up pretty damn quickly in the shinobi world. I understand completely what Inari is going through but I'd never picture myself giving up. I refuse to ever do that. That's just disrespectful to what my parents left me. You can't expect a change to happen if all you're going to do is sit back and wait for somebody else to do it or else everybody will be waiting for that hero but really, there are no heroes." Naruto said and stood up with a gentle smile on his face as he walked out of the face to go train.

The rest of the shinobi, including his team, stood there in shock with one thing and one thing only on all of their minds.

'What exactly happen to Naruto to make him…this smart' were the thoughts of the Genin with the Jounin thinking something completely different.

'Did he already figure the hero thing out? It took me forever. The next generation is going to surpass us without us even knowing it'

Kiba then cheekily smiled," That's what I meant. He's always so happy no matter the day or what happened. It's like an infection sometimes. He has become like a brother to me with Shika. We're all so close that I can't picture anything but fucking with them daily. Now let's go train Shika, we can't let him get too far past us," Gaining an instant groan from Shikamaru who just nodded his head and stood up to leave with the loud Inuzuka.

Chouji stood up with them," Come on Sasuke and Sakura! We got to train as well!" he looked over to them and just received the stunned looks of both of them.

Sasuke knew something was different about the blonde…but this was like completely different people who dare the Uchiha say it…frightening.

Sakura was in the same type of thoughts about always thinking the blonde was just a head without any brain in there or it was failing badly but this proved everything she'd ever thought about him was false. It really made her think a lot.

Unknowing to all Inari stood at the top of the stairs listening to the speech that just had happened and it really did make him think about what exactly he was doing. Those two idiots were right…surprisingly.

Asuma could only help but laugh softly as he looked over at the scare crow man next to him and could see the man was looking back at him with awestruck in his eyes.

"Reminds you a lot of him doesn't it?" Asuma's words were simple but Kakashi knew its importance and just simply nodded his head still stunned somewhat.

Finally Kakashi begin to gain his wording again," You honestly have no idea how much Déjà vu I just had. It was almost taking a step back into the past."

Asuma nodded his head understanding what he meant," Well, I guess I got to go be a proper Jounin and teach them something. You better not let your team fall behind or when we enter them into the Chunin exams, they'll be embarrassed before they even step foot in that room. Got that?" He shot a wink at lazy Hatake and left the house wondering where the three idiots he was loving so much more as every day went.

He soon found them near the ocean with Naruto helping Shikamaru and Kiba learn the water walking chakra jutsu while also doing it himself, although technically his clones were training.

Asuma walked over and sat on top of the water to watch his Genin work while also shoving it in their faces they couldn't do this yet. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it while watching them for a couple of hours.

Finally, his curiosity ran out and he just simply wanted to know what Naruto meant when he said there were no heroes, he already knew but he had to make sure Naruto understood it himself.

"Guys, take a break for a little why don't you?"

"No way!" surprisingly came from a young Nara who shocked everyone in the little make shift training ground they had been using.

"What'd I say? Ugh you guys are so troublesome. I finally want to learn and do work for once and you're going to stare at me like that? You know what? This is a drag and I'm going to nap." Shikamaru ranted off with a slight smirk on his face as he walked over to a nearby tree and just fell down to rest.

Asuma could only help but laugh, he had planned that so he could have an excuse to sleep…stupid Nara and their dumb advanced brains.

Finally though, Naruto and Kiba stopped as they lay in the grass near the Nara for a thirty or so minute break until they busted their ass off to complete it.

"Naruto, can you tell me what you meant by when you said there are no heroes?" Asuma said lightly starting the conversation knowing Kiba would probably finish his thoughts and make Naruto tell him at least some of, what others considered the hardest, puzzle.

Kiba cocked his head up looking at the blue eyed boy with a confused look on his face," Yah! Can you? I didn't get what you meant at all. How can you say there are no heroes when your dad is a hero himself for saving the Leaf from the Kyuubi?"

Naruto shook his head still resting on the grassy and dirty surface," I really meant no disrespect to my dad or any other so called hero but truthfully they aren't. If you go back to what I said, they are just simply people who got up and actually did something important."

The next speaker confused Asuma, he had thought Shikamaru was long overdue to be passed out but it just kept proving him wrong. The Nara never really sleep, he just rested his eyelids for some odd reason.

"I understand how you mean it Naruto but how exactly did you get this philosophy in your brain?" Shikamaru said picking his head up looking over at the blonde now as well who was the only one with his head still down.

Naruto finally opened his eyes again grimacing a little from the sun light and looked at his team mates who were staring at him," I know I have a god like face but you really need to stop starring. It's quite scary especially from what we know about you Asuma," he gained the response he wanted as they all looked away trying to think of come backs.

"But if you really must know, I've had this stuck in my head for such a long time and finally connected the dots per say. It just confirmed my suspicions when I saw something of that same nature in a book." Naruto said standing back up with a smile on his face and looked over at Kiba," Now come on mutt thirty minutes is up and don't even think about mentioning blondes reading."

Asuma smiled,' it seems like he has the correct puzzle solved then and he is so young. What one man can do pales to what three men can do together. Team 10 is going to whoop some ass.' Asuma talked to himself childish.

Shikamaru groaned as he stood up and looked over at Asuma who was smiling gently at Kiba and Naruto who just happened to fall in the water at that exact time. "Damn Asuma…having a fetish for little boys being wet? You disgust me."

Instantly Asuma shook his head and looked over at his genius Genin and smirked evilly, "You have one minute to scream and run before I murder you."

* * *

Shikamaru shook his head gently in his sleep as he looked around wondering what he was hearing, without opening his eyes, and why bags were shuffling. He really didn't want to open his eyes; he loved seeing the darkness in his eyes. He definitely didn't mean it in a dark weird way either, it made him at peace. It reminded him of home even if he'd never admit that he loved it there. It was too much of a drag to actually show that much emotion near his parents. His father would just shake his head telling him what a mistake he made about showing emotion near his mother and sounding so girly while his mother would probably act like Ino did when she sees Sasuke. His family was so troublesome but so were his team mates, why did he have to be cursed like this?

Naruto crinkled his nose in his sleep smelling something…like wet dog moving around the house. He groaned loudly knowing Kiba was up to something and he'd unfortunately have to get involved somehow. Sometimes, he wished Shikamaru was right and life was life and it was boring…but it seemed like Kami didn't want to give him a boring day in his life.

Opening his eyes, he is greeted with the sound of the door closing ever so slightly.

'Thank you Kyuubi for my ears' Naruto thought to himself with a small laugh as he knew it was Kiba who just left and shook the Nara near him.

"Come on, we got to go get the mutt and see what the hell he is doing and where the hell he is go-" Naruto rambled on tiredly when Shikamaru just simply put his hand over his mouth making muffled speaking.

"I know, I know. This is such a drag." Shikamaru said simply standing up and stretching with his sore back. Sleeping on the floor sucked, why didn't he just sleep outside? He could have prevented Kiba from leaving and also been comfy. It was a win-win situation as of right now for his tired brain.

Naruto smiled gently seeing Shikamaru get up so quickly; a couple of months ago, the young Nara would never have done that and it showed he cared for the Inuzuka as a brother just like Naruto did to the both of them.

Shikamaru groaned again as they walked out of the house not knowing just how much they had just changed with just their emotions to follow their brother like figure.

Soon, Naruto and Shikamaru took off running jumping in the trees to catch Kiba. It almost took twenty minutes but with Naruto's nose and hearing they never lost him thankfully.

Soon Kiba was faced with the faces of Shikamaru and Naruto standing in front of him with looks in their eye that seemed like he was leaving them.

He quickly shook his head," I'm not leaving you guys! I was going to be back, I just need to do something."

Naruto left out a sign of relief but Shikamaru didn't. He simply raised his eyebrow and pointed at all of his shinobi gear on him.

"What were you about to do then?"

"I need to regain my pride."

Naruto still somewhat tired asked the most obvious question they all knew," Why?"

"I'm a fucking Inuzuka!" Kiba yelled out with brought his fists out ready to fight the two to get past them to regain his pride and pride for the clan. People couldn't know the Inuzuka heir got manhandled by a rogue ninja!

"So? I'm an Uzumaki-Namikaze."

**H**"But you don't understand. We, Inuzuka's, don't just let our enemies almost kill us without leaving our mark! I want to regain my pride against that prick and I'm going to do it even if you say no. If I had waited to get healed, it would have been too late. Kakashi and Asuma would have manhandled him again! I can get him while he is weak!"

Shikamaru really contemplated telling him, that he would still die and not regain his pride…and thus being a worse of an idiot then he already seemed but before he could speak, Naruto stepped up.

"Then we're going as well."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at this," What?!" He yelled out.

Naruto smiled gently at Shikamaru," Kiba already said he was going to go without our approval or even if we beat him, he'll still try to go back. It's just as simple as following him and protecting this mutt from dying. I mean I may be overestimating us just a little but we could handle Zabuza and his lackey."

Shikamaru groaned as he looked down at his feet in thought.

'I am stuck with idiots everywhere I go. I simply just can't get away from them for the life of me'

Before he could respond though, Naruto spoke once again surprisingly him with the level of confidence he had in them," Plus you guys may not but I do, I consider us all brothers. So if one brother's pride is hurt, I'll fight with him to regain that…as stupid as that sounds."

Kiba could only stare at Naruto in shock and sniffled a little but quickly fought back any and all tears," Stupid blondes," was all he mumbled out before whispering a silent thank you that he knew Naruto heard from the twitch of his ears. He was definitely going to tease him for that one and hold it against him for sure.

Shikamaru groaned but nodded his head as they all shoot off in the trees with Naruto and Kiba sniffing to gain any type of lead on him.

"We are the worse team ever."

"But the best brothers ever assembled."

* * *

**How'd you like my play at this ;)? I think I surprised myself a little bit but I have plans! Once again as always, thanks for reading and please...rape the story if you'd like.**

**Until next time :D**


	7. Demon's Influence

**Welcome to Chapter 7! The last chapter of the evil Wave Arc but it was necessary for certain things. One thing you'll notice is my grammar in this chapter is much improved...that is because say thank you to Oghren! He offered to help and I love him for that!**

**Anywho, I got a big thing to tell you all on the bottom of this chapter so yah. I have a challenge for you all though. 100 reviews and guess what you get? I'll produce 2 chapters in one update for y'all!**

**Now enjoy Chapter 7.**

* * *

Wave Arc

Chapter 7 – Demon's Influence

Asuma looked up at the celling from his bed wondering what today would bring. Things were going quite well with the bridge, it was actually almost finished and no sign of Zabuza and his lackey yet. He doubted that would last much longer though. He had no doubt his team would be able to handle the fake hunter nin on their own with the help of Team Seven. Speaking of his team, they had been doing amazing for their first C-ranked mission. He thought they wouldn't take this serious at all but they had that switch in them that all shinobi needed; the ability to be able to take things serious while also maintaining the good part of themselves as well. Hopefully that stayed true throughout the rest mission.

Maybe he should teach his team something new today; they definitely deserved it with all of their work on the water walking exercise. Kiba almost had it fully mastered and Naruto was now able to hold himself up until he ran out of chakra, which almost never happened at least while under Asuma's protection it wouldn't. Shikamaru, while lazy, had mastered it in the quickest amount of time. He just simply let his team mates do most of the work while he watched and analyzed and then figured out exactly how it worked. He did almost the exact thing for the tree walking exercise before Kiba and Naruto climbed up the tree with him sleeping and dropping him which ended with him being forced to actually try. Asuma couldn't help but laugh at his little genin. They definitely made up the entertainment for his days.

Somehow, someway, Asuma had grown attached to those runts and was losing his badassness around them. Finally he decided that he was going to teach them something new today. It would make Kiba and Naruto drool from their mouths from the sheer amazingness of it! Shikamaru would get a kick out of it as well hopefully. The shadow child had been surprising as of late. Being around the other two was quietly changing him without him noticing it.

Stretching slightly, Asuma stood up wondering what jutsu he could teach them. Out of his arsenal he could at least figure out one jutsu that would impress all three of the little bastard runts. Scratching his chin in thought as he made his way down the stairs down, he was greeted with the sign of nothing. There was no sign at all that his little genin were here last night if at all besides the messy blankets.

'Maybe they left to start training early? Darn those kids and their spunk,' Asuma thought to himself and then stopped himself hearing his own words, 'Spunk? What the fuck Gai!? You're infecting me!'

After repeatedly slamming his head in the wall for a couple of minutes, he finally stopped looking around for anything that would reveal how they left. It seemed like they left in a hurry or at least one of them did because they left some things on the floor. Then he saw something that made him realize…they weren't out training at all.

In the cover made with a lot of blankets and pillows was little Akamaru who was still sleeping on his back so his injured stomach didn't bother him. Asuma's mind instantly went into overdrive thinking of where the hell they could go but the only thing that came to mind was the damn Inuzuka and their pride. It had happened on a mission when he was younger with another member of their pack so why should he expect any less of their heir? Then there was the damn fucking Namikaze who would be too into friendship and teamwork. Then there was that stupid Nara who could have outsmarted both of him in their sleep but no, he was just too damn lazy! He now hated them so much. When he found them, he was going to save them…and then kill them over and over again with training.

"Why me?" Asuma said out loud as he walked over to Akamaru poking the dog's nose gently trying to wake him up without using much force.

Akamaru jumped up wincing a little when he landed, whining he looked around, and then turned his head towards Asuma.

"Hey boy, how you feeling?" Asuma said scratching Akamaru's neck for comfort. If anyone had a strong enough nose to find the three pain in the asses, it would have been the tiny wolf like doggy. He was always around Kiba since his birth mostly and Naruto and Shikamaru the last couple of months so he should know all three of their scents by heart.

Gaining a woof of approval from Akamaru, he smiled and lifted the tiny puppy in his hands scratching his back now but holding him carefully.

"Do you know where the boys are?" Asuma asked very concerned about his genin but he'd never in a million years let it show on his face or tell that to their faces. He had to be the big bad jounin that protected them, not showed emotions.

Akamaru stretched his body a little to point his nose to the sky. He kept sniffing trying to look for something in the air. He then looked back up at the jounin and shook his head with a slight pout that only a puppy could do.

Asuma smiled gently as he rubbed the puppy once again," Let's try outside; you may be able to get something with the wind."

Once outside, Asuma put Akamaru on his head in a Kiba like fashion and looked up somewhat. He smiled gently,' so this is why Kiba keeps him up there. It's so comfortable with a patch of fur on top of your head, like a hoodie.'

He was taken out of his thoughts soon when he heard Akamaru's loud barking and he pointed his nose in a direction making Asuma smirk as well. He definitely loved this dog much more than any of the three he was currently chasing.

He looked back at the house wondering if he should inform Kakashi about this but just shook his head. The Sharigan user would just over react because of his sensei's child being in danger and just forget about the mission. It was quite ironic from how Kakashi use to be. Plus they needed to defend Tazuna while he built the bridge incase anything else happened so he decided to leave Team 7 in charge of it while Team 10 dealt with Zabuza since Asuma assumed that was exactly where Kiba was going.

Turning his head back to the trees to start his run, he shook his head in frustration somewhat.'Once I find you all, I'm going to give one of you a talk as if I was your parent and the other two? Well your mothers are going to hear about this.'

* * *

Naruto eyed the two boys as they stopped on a thick branch. He wondered why exactly they were breathing so hard now.

"You guys okay?"

"Nah man, do you have like steroid stamina?" Kiba wheezed out a little sitting down with his back on the cold surface of the tree.

Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement of Kiba and looked at them," I stopped for that and because we need to make a plan. Unless you two thought we were going to bum rush it and actually make it out alive."

Kiba looked away rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, Naruto doing the same exact thing but with an awkward laugh adjoined with his motions.

Shikamaru shook his head, hiding a small smirk," I think Kiba should remain the leader while we are tracking Zabuza. He is the best tracker out of us. When we get closer to the target, as sad as this sounds I'll take command then. It'll be troublesome but I am the best with that type of stuff. If things get too dangerous, it's our own special Namikaze's time to shine in the clutch like he loves to do. Got that?"

Kiba nodded his head gently;" You know if you weren't the laziest mother fucker around, I would think you could become the Hokage one day."

"Woah! I'm going to become Hokage not Shika ya know?" Naruto yelled out getting offended for some odd reason even though nothing bad was said about him.

Kiba gave a cheeky smile towards Naruto," You mean after I retire and let you become Hokage right?"

Shikamaru quickly stood back up still a little winded,"Alright, none of that. We can't have any of our usual stupid arguments out here. We'll make it up when we get back to the village, I promise."

Naruto nodded his head," Yah, sorry about that. Shikamaru, you're actually pretty good at this for this being our first time. Do the Nara train in this or is it natural?"

"Sadly, since my father is the heir I have extra time to 'study' battle plans. We're taught from a certain age to always use our brain for everything and anything,"

Kiba laughed at this for some reason holding his stomach in pain from his laughter. Naruto and Shikamaru both raised their eyebrows at him.

The Inuzuka, after finally calming himself down, spoke in a muffled voice holding in his laughter again," It must suck for you to be on this team then huh? I use instincts for everything and anything for my battle strategy. Then you got the golden boy wonder over here pulling luck out of his ass like he is a leprechaun."Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other with questioning looks before looking back at Kiba and fell into their own laughter falling onto the trunk from their legs collapsing under them.

"Having fun are we? That won't last for long."

The three boys head popped up all pulling out kunai and facing the direction of the voice. From there came the echo of laughter that they all remember from a week ago.

"I may not be fully healed right now but I could definitely take you three out without using anything drastic," came the voice from Zabuza as he stepped out of the shadows starring up at them from a clearing.

Shikamaru wiggled his eyebrow as if to signal the other two of who was taking the lead now as he looked at the dangerous swordsman.

Zabuza unsheathed his sword a little gaining a gleam from the sun pointing it in the face of all three boys," Are you all prepared to die? From what you showed my clone last time, this should be so much fun…but so easy."

Kiba's back stiffened as he growled like an angry wolf at the former Mist nin who only smiled like he was playing a game with the boys.

Naruto silently made a clone that 'spawned' behind the tree not being seen from Zabuza. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow questioningly wondering what the blonde could be doing but pushed it aside. As long as it wasn't the actual Naruto who would be in trouble, the Nara would let it play out and see what exactly he planned.

Soon Zabuza started to get impatient and started to slowly walk," You all afraid of me this badly? Maybe this won't be as much fun as I thought it could be. Oh well, less trouble for me I guess."

Before he could continue to walk though, a hand popped out of the ground holding onto Zabuza's ankle," **Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu."**

The jutsu was not complete though as Naruto's clone started to drag down Zabuza for him to only stab his sword down into the ground killing the clone.

Zabuza looked back up from his little distraction and saw nothing except little poofs of smoke that almost looked like they were from a cartoon.

"Well take back that fun part. It looks to be quite interesting now. You three aren't normal genin are you? Most would piss themselves and hide but you seem like you were looking for me. I like that, gives you spunk. Too bad, that won't last for much longer."

Currently Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto were all hidden five trees away from each other from every angle including many clones of Naruto who were henged to look like the other two.

Zabuza started to leave the clearing heading into the woods cutting down every tree he passed with quick fashion slowly making his way towards them, almost as if he knew exactly where they were and he was having fun with them! This royally pissed off Kiba since he didn't enjoy someone treating him like a cat!Zabuza stopped twenty trees ahead of them and simply just starred at the trees," Time to make it interesting," he mumbled out under his breath just barely being heard by Kiba and Naruto who both ducked. Shikamaru, seeing them duck, quickly ducked as well barely dodging the exploding tree against him as a sword ripped apart many trees in a stab like motion like they were simple leaves.

Naruto breathed heavily as some of his clones were exposed and they tried to fight with taijutsu to stall Zabuza but he wasn't having any of it and quickly disposed of them.

Shikamaru held up his signature hand signs hoping to catch him off guard with all of the Naruto's clones attacking as well as their shadows hiding his moving one.

"**Shadow Imitation Technique" **Shikamaru whispered out watching his shadow maneuver throughout the Naruto's until it finally connected with Zabuza's lanky figure of a shadow.

Zabuza tensed up taking a fist to the face from one of Naruto's clone which also affected Shikamaru who winced somewhat.

"Calm down Naruto, I got him." Shikamaru hissed out looking over at his blonde team mate who just simply nodded with his clones jumping back some incase it backfired any.

Zabuza could only help but laugh softly," You think this can hold me? I beg to differ little boy." Zabuza said and shot out all of his killer intent from his body completing taking over Shikamaru and caused the end of the jutsu. He had given Kiba and Naruto enough time to get him though.

A kunai whizzed past Zabuza's face making him smirk seeing how bad they're aim was until he heard the sizzling sound of a seal beginning to go.

**BOOM**

Naruto raised his eyebrow in curiosity and in excitement," Did I get him?" He looked around trying to discover any body part to show he was dead.

"**Watch out."**

Naruto jumped at the voice but listened to it as he jumped forward avoiding an earth shattering punch that crushed the ground. He breathed a sigh of relief wondering where exactly that voice came from but he slapped himself mentally thinking it was the Kyuubi.

"**Don't think much of it. If you die, I die. It's that simple**."

Naruto smiled gently as he pulled out a kunai to protect himself hopefully from the dangerous masked man as he looked at him.

"Able to sense me huh? You are the most interesting of the three I would say. While the pineapple head got the smart and the dog boy got the strength, you got a little of each with some swagger behind all of it. It makes you the most unique and for that…it's the funniest to kill. I'll get to see your team mates squirm in tears."Zabuza raised his sword and swung to cut the young blonde's body in half and would have too if he had not got hit in the side by the dog boy.

"**Tsuga**!" Kiba yelled out sending Zabuza flying into a tree with great impact causing him to hold his ribs which obviously weren't fully healed just yet.

Kiba smiled gently as he landed out of his rotation of spinning near Naruto and offered his hand picking him up," You forgot one thing, we all got the gene that some people just don't have, we're all quite badass."

Shikamaru could only shake his head as he stayed off to the side waiting for another moment to grab him with his jutsu and let Naruto and Kiba take more shots at him with their jutsu.

Naruto pulled out one shuriken and threw it going through some hand signs and summoned some shadow clones who ran around in circles of Zabuza's fallen body.

"**Everywhere Shuriken**!" Naruto's clone yelled out as shuriken flew from each clones' hand near the fallen body. They all connected dead on.

"Holy shit, we actually did it!" yelled Kiba with great enthusiasm. The celebration was quickly over when Zabuza's body disappeared in a smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared, it was replaced by one lone wooden log.

"God dammit it," Shikamaru breathed out biting his lip running to where Naruto and Kiba were, "back to back guys!"

Naruto and Kiba quickly complied with his command and looked out for the dangerous foe. They didn't have to wait long before they saw him swaying back and forth out of the clearing with some pain in his step. Kiba's hit obviously did a lot of damage.

Zabuza still had a light smile on his face though as he held onto his sword," Now you're dead. I'm going to end every dream you have right here and right now on the spot. You'll be dead before you can even blink. Any last words?"

Naruto quickly formed some Shadow Clones to protect them, although he felt like it would do almost next to nothing when this guy was serious, no matter how hurt he was.

All three prepared for an attack waiting for it to happen but only saw senbon shoot out of the trees in every direction dismantling all of Naruto's clones. It must have been Zabuza's lackey! He was here the entire time and they hadn't even noticed him.

Zabuza smirked as he walked closer," See why I am not nervous at all? I can have you all dead within seconds. Haku is even more interesting than you blondie."

They couldn't form any words to reply though as Zabuza quickly shot off to kill them within seconds, he was done playing around!Zabuza swiped his sword at them but quickly was stopped by the sound of medal smashing into medal. In front of him stood Asuma Sarutobi holding his chakra blades in his hands stopping the sword.

"I'm getting quite pissed off with you bloody Leaf shinobi interrupting me mid kill!" Zabuza screeched out pushing off of Asuma and next to him came out the hunter nin who had taken him away last week.

Asuma peeked back at his genin," You three deal with the fake hunter ninja. I'll deal with Zabuza from now on. Good job up until now, but you all are still not off the hoock." He said simply and turned back to the sworded man," Also Kiba, I left Akamaru back at the house with Chouji. I hope you're okay with that."

The three boys nodded their head and then they had to dodge senbon coming from the boy…girl... thing named Haku.

Kiba and Naruto quickly charged at Haku thinking that two could beat one easily. They almost beat Zabuza! They could definitely take out his lackey.

Boy were they wrong as Haku charged back at them going right between them both and smacking their heads with great forcing them into the dirt.

Shikamaru quickly was taken back as well when Haku appeared in front of his face punching him dead square in the nose.

Naruto threw a kunai at Haku now trying to catch him off guard from behind but it did nothing as Zabuza appeared in front of Haku smacking the kunai away with his sword.

However Zabuza was quickly taken out of their fight by a wind jutsu used by their Asuma.

"Your fight is with me Zabuza!" Asuma said simply as he darted towards the downed body of Zabuza with his blades.

Haku wanted to get in between them to help but was soon distracted by Kiba who was using his Tsuga and Naruto who had multiple clones charging toward Haku to deal taijutsu damage to the male/female person.

"**Ice Release: Ice Dome**" Haku pushing his hands out forming a bubble of ice around himself to protect him while watching Kiba and Naruto's clones both smash into the ice ending up dazed.

Haku dismissed the dome now kneeing Kiba straight in the stomach sending him flying back into Shikamaru who caught him but went back some from the force of the hit.

Kiba furrowed his eyebrow smelling something that shocked him greatly," A girl is kicking our ass? Girls and Guys smell different and this definitely smells like a girl! Are you fucking with me?"

He had grown agitated now as he charged back in witnessing the sight of Naruto's clones getting finished. He noticed that the newly discovered female was distracted by the original blonde, at least to his knowledge, started burrowing underground to surprise her. Kiba smirked as he saw his chance.

"**Tsuga**!" Kiba said and started to spin quickly at the back of the female. Sadly Haku had known he was coming from his battle cry and was getting ready to dodge…when she couldn't move at all. She peeked her eyes down at her shadow seeing it outstretched far from what it was normally. The pineapple head kid must have done this since Zabuza had warned her about him. Finally at the last second, she could feel her body again but...she didn't want to.

Kiba's attack connected forcing Haku to fall on the ground breaking her mask revealing her feminine face with jet black hair and pale skin. She was in the three boy's opinion, had they not been fighting, very cute in just a very general term.

Naruto quickly threw a kunai at her with another explosive tag on it,' God damn, I love knowing how to make these things.'

It soon got closer to Haku's face but it was rejected with another use of her dome of ice. Naruto bit his lip and quickly ran over to Shikamaru with the three boys together now, they become highly dangerous.

Now without the mask on her face, they all saw a very creepy smile appear on Haku's face but it hid the regret she was about to feel. She threw three senbons at them with extremely quick speed and accuracy slicing their cheeks.

"Please leave, do not make me finish this the way you'll force me to. I don't wish to hurt you." Haku voice finally was heard without the ruffling of the mask and it to sounded like it could be either gender. Her undecisive body parts really needed to make up their mind. It was greatly confusing to two of the three boys. The third boy simply just didn't care long enough to be bothered.

"If you're Zabuza's lackey, you should know we're not going to give up just like that. It's not our style nor will it ever be got that?" Kiba yelled out getting quite offended about this happening to him. It was like she was playing with them still!

"Kiba shut up for a second," Naruto said holding up his hand to try to get a second to figure this all out. He pieced it all together pretty quickly now that there was mostly silence. He still was quite confused on one thing though and planned to figure out why she was doing this.

"If you don't want to do this, then why are you?" Naruto said simply gaining a surprised look from Kiba who didn't catch onto her words as much as he did and looked at the female now in question as well.

"I do whatever Zabuza asks of me, no matter what the cost is."

"Why would you do that?" Shikamaru spoke for the first time looking straight towards the female who seemed to be at war with herself. She wanted to help Zabuza but she didn't want to kill good people.

"I'm his tool. That's my existence in life just like yours is defending your comrades."

"Did she say tool? What do you mean tool?" Kiba asked quite confused now wondering what the hell was happening and how Naruto and Shikamaru were piecing this altogether.

Shikamaru spoke up looking serious now," It means that Zabuza doesn't think of her as anything more than a weapon. Like a pawn in Shogi to say.""That's fucked up," Kiba mouthed but soon was found with a senbon in his foot yelling in pain.

"Do no talk bad about my master or I will enjoy ending your life. Now last warning, please leave or I will finish you," Haku said holding up her hand with senbon in each indent in the finger.

None of them said anything just looking at each other knowing their answers already. Well two of the three wanted to continue. Shikamaru just wanted to sleep, today was so much work. After this mission, he would nap for a week straight without any breaks.

"I'm sorry Haku but we aren't going to go anywhere. If you don't get out of our way…we'll kill you," Naruto said simple but with as much force as a deadly threat from an experienced person. It was like giving people threats without threatening was his specialty.

"Then we'll see who will live to fulfill their dreams." Haku said simply and vanished from their sights. Kiba quickly turned back around and looked at Haku seeing her go through hand seals extremely quick, far too fast for his eyes to follow.

"**Demonic Ice Mirrors**"

Around Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba multiple mirrors of ice appeared around them. Shikamaru counted them quickly making up twenty one. Twelve were at ground level while eight floated above the first twelve and angled slightly while the last one covered their last exit. It looked as though they were trapped.

Shikamaru looked over to Naruto in a pleading type of way," Please tell me…you can body flicker multiple people at once."

Naruto bit his lip in regret but shook his head," Sadly not. I can't flicker with another person just yet. I guess when we make it out, that'll be my first jutsu worked on. Want to be the test dummy?"

Shikamaru shook his head in some amusement but refocused quickly trying to think of something to get them out of here.

"Kiba, Naruto…protect me," Shikamaru voiced simply as he closed his eyes just as Haku's appeared in each and every mirror like a house of mirrors.

"I told you to run away. I plan to make this quick." Were Haku's last words before Kiba and Naruto both felt senbons penetrating their arms making them yelp as Shikamaru had one in his leg but he was far too focused to notice.

Shikamaru put his hands together to create a circle like hand sign and stayed in his deep thoughts as Kiba and Naruto protected him trying to knock away the senbon but it wasn't working at all.

Kiba and Naruto winced even more when the senbon punctured their shoulders making them drop like they were dead. Kiba pulled his hand up to his mouth biting it to delay the pain to somewhere else that didn't hurt as much as his shoulder. Naruto just simply shrugged it off after a few moments. The Kyuubi being inside of him definitely helped so much with that.

Soon Naruto and Kiba were growing impatient as they couldn't figure out where the hell Haku was or which mirror she actually was in. They both turned around to talk to Shikamaru about a new plan but were shocked to find he was on the ground almost dead scoffed somewhat falling on his ass in sadness.

'Is Shikamaru dead?' were the words echoing throughout Naruto's mind. It was something foreign to him. He imagined the three growing old together and watching their kids become more badass than they were. Of course Shikamaru would have to actually attract a girl first but now…it all changed. There laid Shikamaru in a puddle of blood under him staining the grass.

Kiba quickly ran over to Shikamaru shaking him somewhat expecting it to be a prank," Shika!? Please wake up dude. You're a part of my pack, you can't di-"Kiba was crying now not caring anymore of his manliness but he was soon stopped when a senbon hit his neck and he fell to the ground unmoving.

Just like Shikamaru.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore as he starred at the two lifeless bodies of his team mates, his brothers. He breathed hard as he looked at the mirrors now in rage. Soon his vision went blank as he entered his mindscape going to see the one fox he definitely didn't want to see right now or tolerate.

**Line Break**

Naruto looked up lifeless, just like his brothers Shikamaru and Kiba, at the Kyuubi's cage like he was fearless like his worse fears had already came true and he couldn't handle it any longer.

"**Did I not warn you child**?"

"Just shut up."

"**I don't think I shall. I told you, your friends would be killed without my help. Now use my powers and finish her**."

Naruto shook his head," I may hate her but I won't kill her. I just can't."

The Kyuubi's laughter echoed throughout the sewer," **Are you kidding me foolish human? This pathetic waste of flesh, even worse than you, just killed your two brothers**!"

Naruto turned back around in anger clenching his fist trying to stay the least bit calm. He didn't know what the Kyuubi could do if he ever lost control over himself when under the influence of his power," Please lend me some power. I want to help and give them a proper burial without my body next to them…that includes you as well. I won't kill her though."

The Kyuubi held up his paw and his chakra started to circle around Naruto.

" **Some? You'll soon regret that decision and change your mind." **Were the last words Naruto heard as he exited his mind scape getting ready to finish this fight.

"**You'll soon find out that my chakra is more persuasive than I am**." The Kyuubi laid back down prepared to watch the first show of how the young idiot could handle his power. He doubted the boy could handle much though.

**Line Break**

Asuma was just about to slice Zabuza's head off with his chakra blades combined with his deadly wind chakra when he froze in fear. He hadn't felt like this in so long….thirteen years to be exact. His mind instantly went to his three young genin in the way of the destructive force but then he remembers…one of his genin was this destructive force. What happened to Naruto that made him lose control?

Zabuza looked at the bearded man's face while he laid on the ground in a bruised and somewhat bloody mess. He raised his eyebrows when he felt the killer intent coming from Haku's mirrors. He knew for a fact that the young girl could not make that much killer intent so who could it possibly be coming from?

Both of their questions were soon answered as a bright orangeish red light burst out from the sides of the mirrors shooting up in the sky like a beacon of death or hope.

In the center of the mirrors came a black blob that shook the entire earth. The mirrors soon shattered under all of the pressure and Haku stood in the broken ice shocked beyond belief

'How did he just break that? It's supposed to be indestructible!' Haku thought as she starred at Naruto who was covered with red chakra.

Zabuza and Asuma watched in fear, as jounin and missing nin, when Naruto looked over at Haku with a scary smile on his face. It almost looked like he was enjoying the fear.

'I was right to think this child was special! He holds a demon or something inside of himself.' Zabuza thought as he watched, he was far too weak to try and help the young girl now.

"Here I come," came Naruto's deep and demonic voice before he shot at Haku quicker than before and sent her flying into a tree breaking it upon impact.

He didn't give her any time to recover and followed up with kick and then a punch, and finally a head butt.

Haku breathed hard as she tried to stand up but couldn't feel anything. This boy was going to bring her to death's door. The tables had turned on her. She was playing with him before and now she was the mouse and he was the cat.

Soon Haku felt Naruto behind her and he grabbed her neck," This is it for you." Naruto whispered in his demonic voice and went to break her neck but stopped abruptly starring down at his hands.

'What am I thinking' Naruto thought to himself as he tried to clear his mind of any and all disturbing and destructive thoughts. He didn't want to kill her but right now…he couldn't control himself.

He watched almost like a Yamanaka stuck inside his mind as his body moved his arms again and placed them on Haku's neck snapping it in half brutally. Naruto watched in horror but soon regained control over himself as the red chakra swirled back into his body and he soon lost conscious.

* * *

The Third Tsuchikage itched his big round nose somewhat as he read the letter on his desk. He couldn't believe it at all.

'Why do they want an alliance? There is something fishy going on here and I am going to get to the bottom of it,' Onoki thought to himself.

Stretching softly, Onoki circled his chair around looking out the window, maybe it wasn't a trick and they wanted to stop the feud. It was their own fault in the first place of the wars breaking out between them and why they had such a long relationship of hate.

He'd take a chance and got up slowly making sure not to hurt his back opening his door to look at his secretary hearing an annoying screech from the door," Can you get Roshi and Kurotsuchi for me? I am going on a trip and I need some body guards."

He then shut the door hearing the screech again and couldn't help but punch the door sending it flying into the wall.

He then turned his mind back on the subject on hand. It would do his nephew and granddaughter some good to get out of the village. Plus if anything went wrong in Konoha that he didn't like, Roshi was the perfect weapon to let loose.

* * *

Hiruzen opened his eyes as he watched the ANBU appear and bow down to him in respect.

"You wanted to have a meeting with me?"

"Yes I did Hokage," was the words from the deep voice of the male ANBU that looked around in his mid-twenties and extremely tall.

"What is this meeting about?"

"Hokage, I would like to retire from the ANBU. The past three years have been amazing but I want to experience something new. Possibly help my former older brother-figure teach his team?"

The Hokage looked up in shock surprised that he wanted to drop a rank lower just to help the genin of Konoha get stronger…at least that's what he'd hoped for.

"I will allow your request for now but on any sign that ANBU is of need of you, I'm drafting you right back without any questions. Got that?"

The now former ANBU took off his bear mask revealing firey red hair and ocean blue eyes just like two blondes Hiruzen knew, "You won't regret it old man."

Hiruzen watched as the ANBU formally known as Bear left his office for hopefully the last time. What had he just done letting this monster loose onto others?

* * *

**How'd you like it? **

**Now, I got some sad news. I'm going to be taking a break for my health. In May, I suffered a concussion and recently been dealing with head aches and such. I went to the docters and they say it might be brain damage so I need to get an MRI. Until I have that done, I don't want to be writing so I don't risk anything even if it's not possible. Hopefully you understand and continue to follow the story. I'll be back within my usual time if it's just post concussion stuff though so don't lose hope!**

**Rape the story now! ;)**


	8. Emotions

**I'm back with Chapter 8! Found out what's wrong with my head. If you want to know, read and it'll be on the bottom. Other than that, I want to apologize for making you all wait this long. Hopefully never happens again! Remember the deal though, 100 reviews gets you two chapters ;) so make me do extra work! and Enjoyyy**

**Thanks once again to**** Oghren being my beta!**

* * *

True Ninja Arc

Chapter 8 – Emotions

Naruto looked down at the grave of the young Yuki and just breathed hard with so many emotions flooding out of him.

He was angry because he let the Kyuubi take over. He couldn't save his friends. It was like all of his training was for nothing because he had to resort to power that wasn't his. Naruto clenched his fist trying to make himself bleed but he knew it was a hopeless cause. The Kyuubi's power wouldn't allow simple things like his fist clenching to draw blood. It would show weakness. Naruto could definitely show weakness a number of other ways though.

He was sad because his friends were still recovering. If he was strong enough, he could have prevented any pain and Haku's death all together. Finally he just sat down letting all of his emotions leave his body and brain and let them flow out.

His tears smothered his face as he tried to wipe them away. He soon heard footsteps behind him. He gently moved his eyes without his head turning hiding said motion with his decently long hair. It shocked him to see the swordsman, Zabuza. He thought he had left after he had taken care of Gato after a failed assassination from his men.

Zabuza simply just stood next to him starring down at the grave. It hit him just then, that maybe he was going to be killed. He didn't know the extent of how close Haku was to Zabuza but if how close Zabuza was to Haku was any hint, Naruto was screwed ten times over.

For ten minutes, neither talked, both just continued to look at the grave. Naruto's emotion was shown throughout his face but Zabuza's face was emotionless.

Finally, Naruto had enough of the silence and looked up at Zabuza with some fear in his eyes but that wouldn't stop him.

"May I ask you something?"

Zabuza's head didn't even budge, he just simply kept looking at the grave," Hmm? Oh sure kid, go ahead."

Naruto went to ask the question but put his lips together deep in thought for the right words to say, he didn't want to piss off Zabuza," Why don't you look upset about Haku?"

"I'm a ninja."

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows in frustration wondering what he meant, "That doesn't mean anything. I'm a ninja and I still show my emotions!"

Zabuza started laughing uncontrollably as he looked over at the blonde to find out he was serious, "and that's your problem."

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy, which he was…somewhat, and Zabuza just shook his head controlling his laughter.

"You've seen nothing yet. I can tell without even knowing it that you and your two buddies are rookies. You don't know how the world works. It's kill or be killed. You have to have every advantage on your side or that one disadvantage is used against you. That could be anything from your emotions to the amount you ate that day. In case you haven't noticed it by now, this ninja world is anything but sunshine and rainbows. It's all blood."

Zabuza continued his speech trying to actually help this child for some odd reason. He couldn't place his finger on it. It was like a little mystery but this child, actually all three of them, intrigued him. They showed great promise, maybe even more than Haku did. They could become the greatest assassination team ever with the pineapple headed kid's ability to manipulate shadows and that dog boy with his great sense of smell and strength. Then there was the child right in front of him. After some clues, such as the kunai and the look alike, he knew one hundred percent sure that this was the Fourth Hokage's son. That shocked him when he first discovered it but he realized he was probably kept secret to protect himself. Now, why was the idiot throwing his father's kunai around like nothing? His thoughts were soon interrupted by the said person stuck in his thoughts.

"Then I'll change it for the better."

Zabuza looked at the young blonde for any doubt but couldn't find any what so ever. He couldn't help but chuckle softly. Before, the child looked to be afraid but now, all of that fear was erased, almost like it was never there to begin with.

"I've heard that so many times from so many people," Zabuza tried to act as uninterested as possible to see how Naruto would react.

"You don't know me then," Naruto looked down at his fist, this time there was no sadness, no anger, just determination," I promise I'll change the world. That's my nindo, my ninja way to never give up and never break promises."

Zabuza just stood there with a shocked look on his face but then just turned around to walk away and nodded his head, "Then I'm glad to see the future hero of the world is a young puny kid."

Naruto scoffed," Hero of the World?" he mimicked trying to get use to the words in his mouth.

"Well it would be only fitting for the Hero of the World to be the son of the Hero of the Leaf right?"

Naruto tensed up at that and looked up at the swordsman seeing his back was still facing him so he couldn't tell what his face looked like. Although he doubted it was going to matter, Zabuza never really showed emotion unless he wanted to.

"You should be more careful of those kunai that you like to use. With them and your looks, the shinobi will be able to tell who your father is before you even mention your name. Sure you'll make a name for yourself but you'll be hunted just like I am and trust me, it's not fun at all. If I wanted, I could take you right now and bring you straight to Iwa. I'm sure I'd get so much money out of them for the little son of the man they despise."

Naruto just simply nodded his head shocked that Zabuza was once again helping him for no reason.

"Thank you Zabuza for not doing that then."

"No problem kid but next time we meet, I want an actual fight with you so you better train hard."

Naruto smiled gently getting ready to reply like a smartass but saw Zabuza disappear in the mist like a true ninja.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto just lie in the grass looking up at the clouds like a certain Nara. That certain Nara was milking his injury to stay in bed forever.

He had heard from Kakashi-sensei that they no longer had to worry about Zabuza and his lackey because of said blonde and his team.

Sasuke just glared at him wondering how the three idiots managed to beat someone that should have been out of their league! That should have been Sasuke fighting and beating the lackey not these idiots.

Naruto finally looked up getting an uneasy feeling from something and found it to be from their resident emotion filled Uchiha.

He sat up and motioned his hand to Sasuke telling him to come over for a second, he had something to ask him and he was sure from what he just saw, the Uchiha had something to ask him.

Sasuke took a minute but he slowly made his way over and sat down next to Naruto but faced him, never showing him his back as if he was the enemy!

'Definitely going to break that habit, I mean it's just me? I would never attack him…well depending on the situation of course.'

Naruto continued to sit looking at the duck butt styled hair Uchiha before he simply just could not take it anymore with the silence.

"Got something to say or ask?"

"How did you get so strong when you were a no skilled idiot in the academy?" Sasuke simply looked at Naruto to see any facial reaction and if he would get angry over the choice of wording he chose to use. It didn't work as Naruto just simply smiled a little.

"Well, it's kind of obvious isn't it? I just simply took training seriously and never took a break. I wanted to show everyone that I can be just as strong as my dad just as you want to show everyone that the Uchiha are the best." Naruto tried to reason with Sasuke using the logic that the Uchiha were the best when obviously it was the Namikaze/Uzumaki combo that was the greatest. Who would argue when they had the obvious choice of their next Hokage as the only result of such combo?

Sasuke just barely let a small smile on his face form before it disappeared, but Naruto saw it, as he nodded his head, "It should have taken you so much longer though."

"How do you even know how strong I am exactly?" Naruto wondered if the Uchiha had awakened his Sharigan.

Sasuke just looked at him like he was serious," I may not be a sensor but I can tell your power has got stronger by a lot."

Naruto nodded his head accepting that answer as he then got serious with his own question," Can I ask you something coming from someone who lost his family like you did?"

Sasuke's back stiffened and it looked as though he wanted to say no for a couple of seconds but finally he just nodded his head wanting to know where this was going.

"How do you stay in the house where they lived?"

Sasuke looked as though he didn't want to answer but saw the pleading eyes of Naruto wanting an answer from him.

"When the incident first happened, I didn't want to. Sometimes, I just wander the compound and see the blood stains. Then I blink and the blood stains are gone. It's like my mind is playing tricks on me for some odd reason. I was honestly thinking of building a new home in the district so it wouldn't have any past events in it but I knew it wouldn't help. I just really got use to it and now I want to make every Uchiha that has stepped foot in the building, besides one, proud of me." Sasuke said surprisingly full of words for one who was supposed to be the person who hated speaking.

'So if he can do it for his entire house, I can definitely do it for one room in my house. When we get back, I am going into my baby room,' Naruto thought clenching his fist finally finding the drive he needed to push himself forward in his goal and it came from a surprising source.

Naruto smiled gently at Sasuke and nodded his head," Thank you very much for that Sasuke. I know how hard it would be to share those details with me. I hope you do amazing in your goals." Naruto said respectfully as he stood up," Now if you'll excuse me, I got a lazy Nara and an annoying Inuzuka to fuck with."

Sasuke nodded his head wondering how the three got such a close relationship almost like family, like he had with Itachi before the incident. He could have guessed it was because of the blonde because he gave people hope. Just with his little speech, he gave Sasuke motivation that he could kill Itachi and bring back the Uchiha. Naruto, if Sasuke didn't want to admit it at all, was going to become a strong and persuasive person in the future.

Sasuke watched as Naruto stretched and popped his back as he walked into the house but not before he said goodbye to the Uchiha with a little salute.

He shook his head and got back to natural emotion state of never showing emotion, he couldn't believe Naruto cracked that just with a little speech and questioning.

Sasuke's thought process was interrupted by said blonde once again, "By the way Sasuke, I want to fight you just as much as you want to fight me. Maybe one day, we will spar and see who is stronger then."

"Good luck dobe."

Naruto laughed softly seeing the comment was made in a joking manner instead of the usual stick up the ass angry tone Sasuke always used.

'Maybe the Uchiha isn't a lost cause to become friends with.'

It just would take a lot more time than it had taken with his other friends. Of course, his other friends didn't have to deal with the pain of losing their family besides Kiba who didn't have his father or didn't talk about him at all.

Naruto shook his head trying to shake away all of the bad thoughts. Now was definitely not the time for that. He wanted to enjoy the rest of this mission and its normality for now.

He just had one more thing to deal with and that thing was a certain nine tailed fox he was stuck with in his life. He looked around hearing that Shikamaru and Kiba were actually both awake so he had to find somewhere else to meditate.

After a couple of minutes of wandering the house, he pretended he was having bathroom problems and ran into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet while crossing his legs trying to block out every other sound besides his own heartbeat. He continued to focus trying to find something he couldn't usually feel, his chakra. He sat there for what seemed like hours to him, but it was really only a couple of minutes, before he felt the rush of his chakra coming at him. He didn't just want it though; he looked deeper inside fighting through his own chakra. After fighting through his endless chakra, he found his destination. His 'other' chakra was much like his own except it was a lot wilder.

Naruto opened his eyes finding himself in the not so comforting company of his local fox inside of him.

"**Well hello there. Come to borrow more chakra that you can handle**?"

Naruto shook his head angrily;" I just want to know why you had me kill her."

The Kyuubi laughed and caused a giant echo of that same laughter to bounce across the room," **I didn't do anything. If I did, she would have died slowly and painfully not just that pathetic quick death you gave her**."

Naruto refused to believe him as he looked up at the figure of the giant fox," No! You were whispering stuff into my ear telling me to do that!"

Kyuubi got low to look at Naruto at eye level and gave a growl that would have made most sane people shit themselves," **Do not yell at me. I may be stuck here but one day, I'll break out and murder each and every one of your precious people that you hold so dear. The whispering you heard was my chakra. It's very influential to a human which is why no one has ever mastered it or come close to.**"

Naruto listened trying to figure out if the fox was lying to him or not. He saw no reason why he would lie now since it wouldn't benefit him in the long run or as far as Naruto could see.

"Then I'm sorry."

"**Sorry!? You dare think I need your apology**?"

"No, I meant I am sorry for what I am about to say. If your chakra forces me to kill people I don't want to, then I don't want to use it. I have to get strong by myself and without your help."

The Kyuubi glared at the blonde and smirked, "**Then I can't wait to see your death**."

"Can't wait to shock the great Kyuubi then," Naruto said as he turned around leaving not bothering to deal with his aggressive argument anymore.

* * *

A week later with no interruptions and the town in full celebration of Gato's death, the bridge was finally complete.

Kiba and Shikamaru were fully healed within a few days and helped watch the bridge construction but there really were no more problems. It seemed like Zabuza had completely and utterly killed every person working for Gato.

Asuma and Kakashi didn't seem bothered by it but both were surprised when Naruto told them about his talk with Zabuza. That ended with both of them scolding the young blonde of never being alone on a mission with a team again and how he could have been killed.

Sasuke and Naruto continued to have little talks that barely lasted a couple of minutes but to them it mattered.

Sakura and Chouji were shocked to find out that Sasuke was actually being sociable to somebody, especially of all people Naruto! They noticed Sasuke was being somewhat more reasonable with them and seemed nicer…in a Sasuke way of course. He wasn't going to be singing and dancing teamwork like "Team Dobe" did.

At the moment, the two Genin teams and their senseis stood at the end of the now completed bridge with the villagers looking on sad that the nice ninja were leaving them for now. It seemed as though Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru's words to Inari spread across the town.

"I think these girls want to give me their panties," Kiba whispered to Shikamaru and Naruto causing them both to laugh.

"Yah, sure, maybe in your dreams," Naruto fired back causing Kiba to glare playfully at him with a small smirk.

Shikamaru shook his head with a smile," Can you knock me out Naruto? It was so much less troublesome dealing with you when I can't hear you."

"But you definitely would have a boring dream then. We make everything interesting!" Kiba and Naruto both replied at the same time making them stare at one another for the weirdness of their conversation together.

Asuma smiled gently down at the three seeing them back to normal with their comebacks and making fun of one another.

Tazuna walked up to the group, without any sake surprisingly," I thank you all for your services. Without you, this bridge would have never been finished and my old grandson would never have been brought back to me. Tell your Hokage when we gain enough money, I am sending the proper pay for this mission. We owe you our lives."

Kakashi eye smiled to the bridge builder," It's no problem at all. We are glad we could help you." Asuma nodded his head agreeing with the one eyed Sharigan user.

After dealing with clingy children, mostly Inari, the three most well known Genin in Wave and the others were on their way home. As well as Tsunami making sure to yell at Kakashi for being too skinny and saying he needed to eat like Chouji which resulted in a smartass Hatake reply.

"What do you think we should name the bridge?" A voice of a random, not important character that the author is too lazy to think of some random name said with glee.

Tazuna scratched his chin thoughtfully trying to figure out a name for the bridge. He couldn't figure out what or whom to name the bridge after.

Thankfully, Tsunami knew exactly what to name it," Dad, how about The Great Team Dobe Bridge? I heard that's what Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto's team is named from Sakura."

The rest of the villagers wondered why they were called Team Loser but just shrugged it off nodding their heads in agreement.

Tazuna smiled gently looking at his daughter in agreement," I think that's a perfect name."

From a distance away, said dobe team were all sneezing randomly from the talk of them.

"Maybe a girl is talking about me?" Kiba said with a smirk gaining a bark from Akamaru in agreement.

"What's that Akamaru? It has a better chance of it snowing in hell then that happening? I think so too boy," Naruto smirked looking at his team mate with a smile on his face.

Asuma shook his head," Can we not go through this entire trip back with you all talking about your nonexistent love lives?"

Shikamaru looked up at Asuma with his eye raised," You act like you have a love life to brag about sensei."

Asuma was getting ready to puff out his chest and say something along the lines of he did but Naruto beat him," Kurenai doesn't count either. She just simply pities you"

Asuma put his head down in shame getting made fun of by his team but on the inside, he was smiling knowing his team hadn't changed from their first real mission for the worse. He would say they were going to become stronger because of their stupidity that caused them to fight Zabuza alone. That reminded him; they still needed punishment for that.

"So Team," Asuma whistled joyfully seeing the three troublemakers looking up at him now wondering what he wanted now.

"What's up Asuma sensei?" Kiba barked out seeing his two team mates not really talking thinking of what he would want.

"Just wanted to know something."

"What's that?" Kiba's ear peeked up wondering if Asuma was going to ask him for tips on picking up ladies or something. Naruto and Shikamaru knew exactly what Asuma was going to ask though and tried to slowly sneak their way into the back to avoid the damage.

"Why you would go after Zabuza," Asuma simply said watching in the corner of his eye Shikamaru and Naruto taking cover behind Chouji and Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't having it though and shoved Naruto off of him and walked away all cool.

Kiba looked up in shock completely forgetting about that and looked up at the sky," See what had happen was…"

* * *

Naruto looked at the door he faced trying to build up the courage to enter it. They had been home from Wave for a couple of hours now. After a quick debrief from the Hokage, Asuma told them they would have a week off of missions but he still wanted to meet for training. Then they would be stuck with multiple D rank missions without Naruto's clones to help for punishment of Kiba's actions and Shikamaru and Naruto's actions to follow him.

He replayed Sasuke's words in his head and got a little confident in turning the handle but not pushing the door open just yet.

"If he can do it, so can I. I don't get beat at anything without trying." Naruto said out loud to himself as he opened the door gently.

He closed his eyes as he entered the room waiting until he thought he was in the center. Soon he found himself walking into things so he opened his eyes.

He could barely contain his surprise. His parents didn't hate him and had an actual full out baby room designed for him. He wiped tears away from his face trying to stay strong for himself and for his parents.

The room consisted of blue walls with a sun on two opposite sides of the room. Near the wall to the back was a crib with orange blankets. Naruto laughed softly at that but it sounded more like a sniffle with his tears still going down slowly from happiness. Without even knowing it, he was wearing his baby crib's color. Next to the crib was a changing table that he was sure would have been very comical to see his father trying to change his diaper. He laughed softly at that thought with an image of his mother hitting his father telling him he was doing it wrong. Of course, all of his memories were just stuff he had seen and never experienced but at least he knew he would have it in another life when the Kyuubi didn't attack.

Located near the door was a closet that was open filled with baby and children toys. Naruto smiled gently as he walked over and looked at the toys. He sat down like a little child and pretended to play with them laughing.

After realizing what he was doing, and at any moment, some random camera could go off and Kiba would never let him hear the end of it, Naruto stood up brushing the dust off his clothes from the room that hadn't been entered in thirteen years.

Finally, he turned off the lights of the room and closed the door; he definitely would visit that room some time later. Maybe, he could let his own children have the room if he ever had a kid. For now though, Naruto was hungry and guess what he hadn't had in almost a month? Ramen and it's from the greatest place ever; Ichiraku Ramen!

* * *

Asuma breathed in heavily as he sat on the Sarutobi's clan manor porch with a cigarette in his hand. No matter how he saw it, the stress in his life was going to get worse with this team he had. They were going to become great. That would cause them to get difficult missions even worse than the one that they had just received. Of course, Asuma was excited for that so he could gloat but he saw this cigarette slowly becoming his best friend. Kurenai wasn't going to let him do it for that long though. She constantly nagged him about it. It was just a stress reliever like Gai and his youth and Kakashi and his erotica books that supposedly had an amazing story.

He lifted the cigarette up to his mouth to take another drag but he didn't feel the heat of the object in his hand anymore. He felt bitter cold in his palm. Looking down at the cigarette and his hand, he saw it was frozen solid with little snow on his hands.

He couldn't believe it, there was only one person who had been able to do this who was in the Leaf and Asuma hadn't seen him in years.

"Miss me?" The voice definitely put Asuma at ease from any other attack but it still shocked him to his core.

He turned around and was met by the same color of eyes he saw every day from Naruto, the ocean eyeballs as Kiba liked to say. He smirked as any doubt was put to rest with the messy mop of fiery red hair that went down to the person's chin.

"So he let you out of the ANBU?"

"Well, I was a good boy for so long. Being a captain for a year, I guess that gave the Old man all he needed to see that I changed."

Asuma shook his head knowing better than that. This man, no matter what, would never change. He was almost as stubborn as Kiba and Naruto but he was also intelligent like Shikamaru. It was somewhat funny that his team basically was this man's personality all separated.

"You never answered my question though, did you miss me?" The man said with a cheeky grin on his face looking at Asuma with puppy dog like eyes.

"Well you were like my little annoying brother so of course I'd miss your pain in the ass," Asuma said lighting the ice with fire and took a long drag again," You're only going to add more stress to me."

"I've heard about that. Certain idiot takes a Genin team and needs help? I'll gladly torture them to death."

"Taiki, stop, even if I wanted, we couldn't. This team is really special and not just because they are all from clans," Asuma laughed as he flicked the cigarette away.

"That's Taiki Yuki to you! I don't accept anything else from old men."

Asuma raised his eyebrow with a small smirk," Old? I'm only twenty eight thank you very much. I got plenty of time left."

"And I am twenty one, so that's seven years that you're an old man on me,"

Asuma smiled once again, he couldn't help it around his little brother figure but soon his smile disappeared," So I know this isn't just an old meeting. What do you need?"

"I heard from certain connections that you encountered a Yuki on your last mission."

"It wasn't him. It was just a girl around fourteen, though my genin Naruto killed her. Trust me, if I ever see him, I would have found you myself and told you."

"Good, I still need to pluck his eyeballs out," Taiki said using hand motions to picture it. Asuma would have laughed but he knew that the other Yuki was completely serious. The man he was searching for made Taiki's life hell," So how is the kid doing with his first kill?"

"I don't know really. Naruto is a closed person when he wants to be and very quick to change direction of the subject. I guess that's how he outmaneuvered the ANBU, by being the most surprising ninja ever to wear a headband. I can tell one thing though; he doesn't seem like himself when he sees females now. It's like his mind is rewinding the event thinking he is going to do that to every girl. I saw him flinch and get scared from the assistant in the Hokage's office and this is the kid who stood up to Zabuza," Asuma said scratching his chin deep in thought trying to figure out if he was missing something from past events to cause that.

Taiki nodded his head," Wait a second, Naruto as in that Naruto?"

"What other Naruto is there?' Asuma replied like a smart ass

Taiki smirked gently," Okay, no need to give me attitude. But you're right. If you have him, then you definitely have an interesting team."

"It's also with Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara." Asuma looked over at the red head trying to see if he could get a reaction out of him.

Taiki cupped his hands together trying to control himself, "Of course, you would have my former captain's son." Asuma nodded his head gently wondering what else he wanted.

He motioned with his hand telling him to go on and Taiki just pointed back at him," I'm still waiting for your response if I can help you train them. I've got nothing better to do and I'd rather not wonder around the village just yet to run into some old faces."

'Oh…her,' Asuma thought to himself,' they must not have made up yet. They will though eventually, both are just far too sick minded to not be together.'

Taiki waved his hand in front of Asuma trying to gain his attention but then just gave up pushing him off the porch. Asuma landed on his butt and glared up at Taiki with the intent to kill.

"You weren't paying attention, it was fair game."

"Asshole," Asuma mumbled under his breath as he stood up and then said loudly," Tomorrow I'll find you and you can see my three little misfits."

"Perfect."

Line Break

"Ramen, Ramen, Ramen," Naruto sang to himself as he almost literally skipped towards Ichiraku ignoring the glares.

He had gotten use to them, it was almost like a pimple that was on his body, and he ignored them.

Soon, his mind wondered off to his latest mission and how he could improve and become stronger to protect his friends and himself from danger. Then it wondered to ramen and his obsession until his mind was everywhere and anywhere.

It was interrupted by him walking into somebody, he focused more on the person he had just walked into and

Blue met Pink eyes.

* * *

**So for all of you NaruKuro fans...next chapter ;) HA! lmfao I'm so sorry for that tease.**

**Now on my brain topic, so they've found out what were the two adnormalities on my MRI. One of them was that my right side of my brain is slightly bigger then the left side. The other thing is something about the part of my brain dealing with balance is a little off of where it's supposed to be. My symptoms like headaches and everything just look to be from post concussion stuff. Just got to deal with it and move on. Not going to allow it to delay me anymore. **

**Now...rape the story for that long wait ;)?!**

**Also I blame The Walking Dead, GTA Online, My Birthday, and missed school work for this delay as well.**


End file.
